Voyage Temporel
by JeniSasu
Summary: En pleine pause déjeuner, un mystérieux garçon fais une apparition soudaine dans la cafette. Un garçon pas si mystérieux que ça et encore moins inconnu de la seconde A. Mais beaucoup plus âgé.
1. Prologue

C'est juste un prologue.

Pour l'occasion, une photo de profil perso pour cette fic XD

Juste une idée qui m'est venue et que j'ai eu envie de développer. De tenter à le faire en tout cas.

C'est assez court vu que c'est juste un prologue, pour avoir une idée générale de l'histoire ^^

 _Fiction entièrement corriger par **Driope** ! un grand merci à elle ^^_

* * *

Cela c'était passé durant la pause déjeuner.

À la cafète.

Alors que tous se remplissaient la panse.

Pendant que __je__ me remplissais la panse assis aux côtés d'Ochako et de Tenya.

Un pouf sonore se retentit.

Tout le monde s'est redressé sur ses gardes, surpris. Alors que la fumée épaisse se dissipait, les profs entrèrent dans un grand vacarme dans la cafète.

Je me redresse comme les autres et cligne des yeux alors que la fumée s'évaporait peu à peu, laissant entrevoir un garçon beaucoup plus âgé que nous, assis sur les fesses les paumes à plats contre terre.

Comme s'il était tombé et s'était réceptionné sur les fesses.

Je cligne des yeux pour mieux y voir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Ochako.

Tenya secoue la tête ne quittant pas des yeux la forme qu'on distinguait dans la fumée blanche.

_Qu'est-ce qu **'** il se passe ? Intervient All Might qui venait d'arriver.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on n'en savait rien.

Tout le monde attend, impatient et sur ses gardes.

Et la fumée se dissipe.

Comme je m'y attendais, l'intrus était assis sur les fesses, dos à nous.

Son corps se tend brusquement et il serre les poings.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Cet homme me rappellait vaguement quelqu'un.

L'homme se redresse subitement et tout le monde a un geste de recul.

Mais merde, ça en serait drôle si la situation n'était pas aussi bizarre.

L'homme serre durement les poings et son corps semble trembler de rage.

Il est vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire dont les manches sont repliées jusqu'aux coudes **,** d'un pantalon noir assez large et de baskets.

Il semble un peu plus âgé que nous.

Par contre, un léger sentiment de mal aise me prit les tripes.

Ce garçon avait des cheveux blonds mais...

Un blond assez particulier.

Qui me disait quelque chose…

Ses cheveux étaient dressés en pics sur sa tête et il était d'une forte carrure, ses muscles étaient facilement discernables sous sa chemise.

_Putain !, hurle **-** t-il.

Et je me tends.

Tout le monde... se tend.

Et c'est au ralenti que la seconde A tourne la tête vers celui dont la voix était semblable à celle de l'inconnu.

Une voix grave, dure et sûre d'elle.

Mais qui a mûri.

Et qui pourtant, reste facilement reconnaissable.

Presque semblable.

J'observe comme tous les autres, Katchan qui se crispe en sentant le regard de tout le monde sur lui.

Il nous jette un bref regard.

_Saori ! __Putain de merde__ qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ? hurle à nouveau le garçon.

Il grogne, peste sourdement avant de se figer.

Il jette un bref regard à la salle avant de se tourner vers nous.

Et toute la salle arrêta de respirer.

Katchan ouvrit la bouche, la referma, les yeux écarquillés et l'air tout aussi choqué que nous.

Ce qui était tout à fait normal.

Devant nous se tenait… la copie conforme de Katchan.

En plus âgé. Sans doute dans les 16 ou 18 ans.

En plus imposant.

Plus intimidant.

Il se dégageait de lui une certaine force, une confiance en soi qui atteignit chaque personne présente dans cette cafétéria.

J'en eus des frissons.

Il grogne et enfonce la main dans ses poches.

_Quoi ? Rugit-il.

Et celui-ci avait apparemment, le même caractère.

* * *

Voila, un tout petit début ;)

Avis plus que bienvenu ^^


	2. Futur

Salut !

Euh, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir autant de review et de suivis ! merci beaucoup ^^

c'est vraiment encourageant ^^ et flippant aussi... J'espère que ce chap sera à la hauteur...

Les autres je vous ai répondu direct :)

Petite précision, Katsuki viens de trois ans donc le futur donc, il a 18 ans.

Alors bon je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

Je cligne des yeux surpris et choqué.

Tout comme le reste de la cafète.

Le sosie de Katsuki grogne, se gratte furieusement les cheveux avant de soudainement se tourner vers l'ensemble du corps enseignant présent.

_All Might, Aizawa, j'aimerais vous parler. En privé si possible.

_Je… commence All Might choqué, Eh bien je suppose que-

Aizawa soupire

_C'est Mr Aizawa.

_Si vous voulez, grogne le...sosie de Katchan.

Il s'avance vers eux et c'est stupéfait que la plupart d'entre eux s'efface le laissant passer et je remarque la présence du directeur qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

L'étranger fronce les sourcils toujours aussi contrarié et enfonce les mains dans ses poches, avant de suivre le directeur.

Le corps enseignant les suivit de près nous laissant plantés la.

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'un véritable capharnaüm ne s'abatte dans la cafète.

Si violent que j'en sursaute et mes oreilles bourdonnent un moment avant qu'Ochako ne me rassoie violemment.

_Deku-kun ! Tu crois qu'il vient d'où ? me demande Ochako, l'air sur excité.

Je secoue la droite à gauche, toujours aussi choqué.

Ma gorge semblait nouée.

_Putain mais dégagez, merde ! hurla une voix que je ne reconnus que trop bien.

Et l'explosion qui suivit, éjectant la plupart des élèves, me confirma que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

J'observe alors Katchan marcher d'un pas rageur -certes pas aussi élégant que son sosie mais c'en était pas très loin- vers la sortie.

La porte coulissante se referma violemment derrière lui, créant un nouveau capharnaüm encore plus bruyant.

Je grimace face à la migraine que je sentais déjà poindre.

_C'est un événement assez inattendu, commence Tenya en remettant ses lunettes en place, je me demande bien qui c'est… et d'où il peut bien venir.

_C'est le sosie de Katsuki-kun, lance Usui, un doigt contre ses lèvres.

_Carrément, intervient Eijiro en clignant des yeux tout aussi choqué que moi

_T'en penses quoi toi Deku-kun ? me demande Ochako

_Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas trop.

Mais putain qu'il était sexy !

Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

Merde.

Pas question que je leurs dise ça !

_C'est juste tellement bizarre, chuchotai-je en regardant ailleurs.

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, renchérit Fumigake en coupant un morceau de viande.

Je soupire alors que leurs commentaires allaient bon train et jette un coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle Katchan et son sosie avaient disparu.

Son sosie.

Je repensai à lui et j'en eus des frissons.

Eh bah merde, je ne savais pas vraiment d'où ces frissons venaient et encore moins ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais une chose étais sûre.

C'est qu'il est… __à tomber par terre__ _!_

Je gémis et me prend la tête entre les mains.

C'étaient quoi ces pensées si soudaines?

Je n'avais jamais pensé à Katchan de cette manière !

Je jette alors un coup d'œil à Ochako, si gentille.

Si jolie.

Si mignonne.

Si attentionnée.

J'en souris.

Je repensai alors à Katchan.

Grand.

Invivable.

Insupportable.

Passe son temps à m'injurier et à me rabaisser.

Quoi que, il ne le faisait plus depuis notre affrontement au terrain B.

Katchan... a changé.

C'est sur cette pensée que je jette un coup d'œil à la porte.

Au final, le reste de la journée se passa… normalement, bien que les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train.

Katchan n'est pas réapparu.

Ce fut en pleine nuit, alors que j'étais au lit, que je décidai de lancer le numéro de Katchan.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Bien vrai qu'on était plus vraiment ami.

Qu'il me détestait.

Que ma simple vue lui donnait sûrement envie de vomir.

J'étais curieux.

Et sans doute masochiste.

La tonalité cesse.

_Qui c'est ?

Il n'avait plus mon numéro.

Ça, c'est vexant ! Pensai-je en faisant la moue.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà eu d'abord ?

Et puis une minute…ou ai-je eu son numéro ?

_Huh ? Laissais-je échapper en fixant mon portable.

_J'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire Deku.

_Hein ?, sursautai-je.

Il savait que c'était moi ?

Il soupire.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Ah, euh je sais pas trop, euh-

_Si tu ne sais pas alors raccroche.

_Laisse-moi finir, dis-je d'une petite voix.

 _ _Oï, vire tes pattes de la immédiatement.__

Je cligne des yeux en reconnaissant cette voix.

Les deux Katchan... étaient ensemble ?

_Tu te fous de moi ?, renchérit Katchan, alors qu'est-ce que _tes_ _pattes_ y foutent ?

_Aie un peu de respect pour ton aîné, lance le sosie de Katchan un brin en colère.

_...Hein ? Peste Katchan tout bas.

Le bruit d'un objet se brisant se fit entendre.

_Euh …Katchan ?

_Plus tard, renchérit-il en coupant.

Je restai un bon moment figé dans mon lit avant de fixer mon portable d'un air sceptique et sursaute quand il sonne à nouveau dans ma main.

Katchan.

_Allô ?

_Hun, je ne sais pas. Je préfère sans doute celle de mon époque…

Le sosie de Katchan ?

Je me redresse aussitôt du lit alors que j'entendis la voix étouffée de Katchan juste derrière

 _ _Qu'est-ce que j'en ais à foutre de sa voix...Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache__ _,_ lance t-il

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me __demander__ pour que je sache ce que tu pense, __Katsuki__ _._

Katchan grogne, un autre bruit d'un objet qui se brise, la voix de la mère de Katchan en bruit de fond et le téléphone se coupe.

Je reste figé un bon moment, un peu perdu avant de m'allonger et de poser le portable à mes côtés.

Je m'endors difficilement.

Le lendemain, tous purent voir la fiche d'information placardée au beau milieu de la cour.

Une réunion.

Une réunion urgente avec l'ensemble des élèves devrait avoir lieu à la première heure des cours.

Alors c'est aussi intrigué que les autres que je marche en direction de l'amphi, là où Mic Sensei nous avait reçus lors de l'explication pour notre concours d'entrée au lycée.

Je fus rejoint en route par Ochako et Tenya, les autres suivirent rapidement.

_Ohayo Deku-kun!

_Ohayo Ochako-chan.

Elle me sourit et l'on s'assoit côte à côte, comme d'habitude.

La salle était bondée et les commentaires volaient de toute part, car nul doute que cette réunion était en rapport avec l'apparition soudaine du sosie de Katchan.

Le directeur fit son apparition dans la grande salle et il apparut sur l'écran géant qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, suspendu en l'air.

On y porte tous notre regard parce que soyons honnêtes, de là où nous étions et vu sa taille, aucun moyen qu'on puisse le voir.

Les profs firent leur apparition à sa suite.

Et le sosie de Katchan fit son entrée juste après.

Le brouhaha refit surf ace et je portai les mains à mes oreilles.

_Doucement les jeunes, commença le directeur.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Tous subjugués, regardaient ce garçon si semblable à Katchan.

D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est ? Me dis-je en jetant des coups d'œil à mes côtés.

Mais je ne l'aperçus nulle part.

_Mais vous allez la fermer oui ? hurle soudainement le sosie de Katchan.

Agacé.

Et un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'amphi.

_Waouh, chuchote Ochako, sa voix est beaucoup plus puissante que celle du directeur avec un micro.

_Plus flippante aussi, répliqué-je à voix basse.

Imposante… aussi.

Il peste, et enfonce les mains dans ses poches avant de se rapprocher du directeur qui tousse pour reprendre contenance.

_Chers élèves, bien que je doute que vous ayez une idée du pourquoi du lieu de cette réunion, laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ça d'une façon un peu plus claire.

Il désigne alors le sosie de Katchan de la main.

_Il semblerait que le jeune homme ci présent soit venu du futur, d'environ trois ans par-

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par des cris.

Je le fixe et cligne stupidement des yeux.

Du futur ?...

Alors...c'est __vraiment__ Katchan ?

…Sérieux ?

_J'y crois pas !, s'exclame Ochako en clignant des yeux la bouche entrouverte

_C'est du délire ! lance Eijiro surexcité.

_Un voyage dans le temps ? Est-ce possible ? demande Tenya ses lunettes brillant soudainement.

Alors... c'est à ça que Katchan allait ressembler dans le futur ?

Je serre les poings contre mes cuisses et je rougis.

Ah ben merde pensai-je en clignant des yeux.

Le sosie...ou plutôt Katchan aîné se contente de passer la main sur son cou et de regarder ailleurs, l'air contrarié.

Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge à manches courtes, assez sombre et d'une pair de jeans avec des chaines sur le côté.

Ses muscles sont parfaitement visibles alors qu'il souffle bruyamment.

Il est beau, me dis-je les joues rouges alors qu'il saisissait vivement le micro

_Fermez la.

Une voix grave, ferme et sèche.

Nouveau silence.

Un frisson me prend.

Il est imposant.

Mr Aizawa murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur qui acquiesça et saisit à nouveau le micro.

_Très bien, alors il semblerait que pour des raisons que l'on ne peut expliquer, Katsuki-kun se soit retrouvé ici par un malheureux concours de circonstances. Il est donc possible qu'il reste avec nous un bon moment avant que, selon lui, on vienne le chercher.

Mr Aizawa s'approche du micro.

_Si par le plus grand des hasards, l'envie vous prend de le harceler avec vos questions, n'hésitez surtout pas. Les voyages temporels sont assez délicats, toute intrusion ou éléments perturbateur peut réduire à néant le futur tel qu'il était sensé être. Alors s'il est possible de vous empêcher de procréer, j'encourage vivement vos-

All Might détourne aussitôt le micro vers le directeur.

Mr Aizawa tique.

_Je crois bien que c'est tout, lance le directeur. Ah, mais oui maintenant que j'y pense, comme l'a dit Mr Aizawa, chaque détail compte, alors je vous prierai de ne surtout pas essayer de savoir votre avenir sous peine de le modifier. Et aussi il va de soi que l'apparition de ce Katsuki doit rester secrète, je compte sur vous !

_Oui ! S'exclame la majorité des élèves.

_Essayez de divulguer cette information et je vous tue, lance Mr Aizawa au micro.

All Might le repousse aussitôt.

_Ce que mon cher collègue voulait dire est que divulguer cette information serait punissable d'un renvoi, c'est compris ?

_Oui, répondirent les élèves avec moins d'entrain.

_Bien ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Et sur ce, il saute de l'estrade sur lequel il était perché et quitte la pièce, suivi des autres.

Pour ma part, je n'avais d'yeux que pour une seule personne.

Et je le fixe quitter la salle.

Pour être franc, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était apparu.

À cette réflexion je détourne automatiquement les yeux, choqués.

C'était quoi mon problème ?

Le début de la journée se passa remarquablement bien, bien que je ne vis pas Katchan.

Il ne vint pas en cours.

Ni à la cafète.

Je fixe un moment sa table vide avant de soudainement me rappeler.

Je me tourne vers Ochako.

_Euh dites, vous savez euh, comment dire ça, comment j'ai eu le numéro de Katchan ?

Ochako et Tenya me fixent comme si je leur avais demandé si la mer était réellement salée.

Ils se jettent un bref regard.

_Eh bien… tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?, commence Ochako

_C'était en début d'année je crois, commence Tenya, tu te rappelle ? Quand tu es tombé malade juste après notre match d'entrainement.

_Euh... oui ?

J'avais eu une brusque montée de fièvre en début d'année, et suis resté collé au lit environ une semaine.

C'était juste après le match d'entrainement au terrain B.

Je ne me rappelai pas totalement de cette semaine, j'étais vraiment dans les vapes.

_Eh bien tu m'as appelé pour me demander le numéro de Katsuki-kun, tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?

Je cligne des yeux, choqué.

_Hein ? dis-je

_Eh bah oui… tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment pas ?

_... Non…

_C'est vrai que tu délirais assez.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en baissant les yeux.

Même dans mon délire, je n'avais pas oublié que Tenya avait le numéro de tous les élèves, grâce à son statut de délégué.

Alors... j'ai appelé Katchan ?

Qu'es ce que… qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ? pensai-je avec effroi.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et, alors que tous s'attendaient à voir Mic Sensei entrer, ce fut Katchan qui fit son entrée.

L'air ennuyé, comme d'habitude.

Il referme la porte et se tourne vers nous.

Je sus à la minute ou il ouvrit la bouche…

_Ne _m'approchez_ _pas_ , ne me _touchez pas_ et ne me __parle__ _ _z__ _pas_ , dit-il d'une voix basse et pleine de menaces.

Qu'il allait encore nous sortir des menaces.

Je fais la moue contrarié.

Katchan est vraiment invivable.

 _Insupportable_.

Et pourtant quand il posa le regard sur moi, inconsciemment je vis l'autre Katchan.

Je rougis, gêné je détourne les yeux.

Je ne le vis pas hausser un sourcil, puis hausser les épaules et se diriger d'un pas morne vers sa place.

Le cours se déroula normalement et j'en oubliai Katchan et Katchan aîné qui avait débarqué.

Enfin que pour un court instant.

Car alors que je rangeais mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi.

Alors que Tenya et Ochako m'attendaient à la porte pour qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble comme d'habitude.

Pour la première fois nos regards se sont croisés.

Katchan aîné était assis sur la branche d'un arbre juste en face de la fenêtre où je m'assois.

Une jambe relevée, contre laquelle il avait posé le bras tandis que l'autre jambe pendait dans le vide. Son regard était posé sur moi.

J'en aurais rougis s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard.

Celui de quelqu'un à mille lieues d'ici.

Il m'observait… Mais ne me voyait pas.

J'eus l'impression… qu'il observait quelqu'un d'autre.

Son regard change alors et il remarque que je l'observe en retour.

Et pour la première fois mon ventre se tord… de peine.

Il y avait de la peine, de la tristesse et... de la solitude, dans le regard qu'il m'a lancé.

Mais ce fut si bref...

Quand il détourna la tête et sauta de l'arbre, cela avait disparu.

Je me suis dit que j'avais dû rêver.

Mais la sensation de malaise et de désarroi que je ressentais était toujours présente.

J'entendis la voix d'Ochako m'appeler et je me détourne de la fenêtre.

Juste à temps pour voir Katchan sortir de la salle.

Poings et dents serrés.

* * *

Je sais, ça ne réponds pas forcement à toutes les questions mais ce n'est que le début, juste pour montrer le contraste qu'Izuku peut ressentir entre Katsuki aîné et Katsuki de sa génération.

Le "bandant" et l"emmerdeur" XD

On en sais un peu plus dans le prochain chap ;)

Merci ^^


	3. Attaque

Aw, salut tout le monde !

Sorry, je passe en coup de vent poster ça, je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews maintenant et je m'en excuse ^^'

C'étais ça, ou je publiais qu'en fin de week end, je me suis dit que vous préfériez avoir ce chapitre maintenant :)

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews XD je suis contente que cette histoire plaise autant XD

Promis, je vous répondrai à ma prochaine connexion.

Je précise qu'il semblerait que répondre aux reviews anonymes direct ici soit interdit, alors je le ferais sur mon profil...désoler

Alors je vous laissent lire ! en espérant ne pas vous décevoir XD

* * *

_Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Deku-Kun, tu es sur que ça va ?, me demande Ochako en se penchant au dessus de moi

C'est avachi contre ma table que je lui répondis d'une voix morne.

_Oui Ochako-chan, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai juste pas assez dormi cette nuit…

Pas assez dormi…c'étais un euphémisme…

Je n'ai carrément pas dormi de la nuit.

Le regard de Katchan aîné m'a littéralement poursuivi dans mes rêves.

Mes cauchemars.

De toute façon, pour rêver, fallait déjà que j'arrive à fermer les yeux.

Je soupire et me redresse difficilement en m'étirant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on à ce matin au faite ? Demandai-je

_Anglais voyons ! lance soudainement Tenya, son bras s'agitant devant mon air endormi

_Ah, répondis-je doucement

Je me laisse aller contre le dossier de ma chaise puis tourne la tête vers le banc de Katchan.

Les jambes sur la table et la tête rejetée en arrière, il fixait le plafond sans dire un mot.

Eijiro qui lui parlait à ses côtes finit pas soupirer et s'en aller.

Il se laisse tomber près d'Ochako et j'en hausse les sourcils.

Et ces surpris que je la vois s'assoir à ses côtés.

J'ai…loupé un truc ?

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, demande Ochako

_Katsuki, soupire Eijiro en se grattant les cheveux, il est bizarre ces temps ci…

_Son « lui » du futur débarque à l'improviste, c'est pas un peu normale qu'il réagisse comme ça ? demande Mina

_Oui mais…commence Eijiro avant de soupirer, c'est bon, laissez tomber

Et il se lève puis quitte la pièce sous le regard un peu inquiet d'Ochako.

Et je ressens un léger pincement au cœur.

Ochako…à toujours été mon coup de cœur depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Elle est gentille, mignonne, toujours souriante et toujours prête à aider les autres.

Mais il semblerait…qu'elle ait un faible pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et que cela semblait être réciproque.

Je fais la moue, un peu frustrer et reporte mon attention sur la porte qu'Eijiro venait de franchir.

Je le comprenais.

Après tout, j'ai été ami avec Katchan…

Alors je comprenais facilement ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il appréciait Katchan.

Le considérait comme son _meilleur_ ami.

Mais qu'en était-il de Katchan ?

Le considérait-il d'ailleurs comme un être humain ?

Pensait-il à lui comme à un ami ?

Un meilleur ami ?

Toute ces question le frustrait.

Car il tenait vraiment à Katchan.

Tout comme moi, il y'a quelques années.

Je me mords la lèvre et jette à nouveau un bref coup d'œil au concerner qui retire soudainement les pieds de la table.

Au même moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

_...C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Je me tends au son de cette voix alors que tous observent la porte grande ouverte.

Je ne vis donc pas Katchan rouler des yeux et poser le coude contre la table, le poing dans la joue.

Je vis juste le Katchan ainé se faire pousser progressivement à l'intérieur de la pièce par all Might d'une pression sur l'épaule.

_Non bien sur que non ! Il s'agit d'une visite très importante pour le directeur et donc pour l'établissement ! Reste ici un moment.

_Je répète mais…est-ce une _blague_ ?

All Might soupire avant de refermer la porte coulissante.

Katchan ainé grogne de frustration avant de se retourner et de nous fixer.

Il porte la main à son visage.

_Eh merde, grogne t-il avant de lever l'index vers nous, ne m'appro-

Mais il fut interrompu par…les filles qui se précipitent vers lui avec des cris de-

_Femelle en chaleur, murmure Katchan un peu plus loin

Et je ne pus qu'acquiescer vivement de la tête.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes côté et fut soulagé de voir Ochako toujours près de moi.

Mais écarquille les yeux en la voyant les rejoindre à pas modérer.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Et boude.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait au juste ce Katchan ? Pensai-je en l'observant

Il portait un sweet blanc à capuche qui prenait admirablement bien son corps et un jean bleu. Il porte la main dans ses cheveux visiblement contrarié.

Il est grand.

Si grand.

Et...athlétique.

…On pourrait se blottir dans ses bras…comme dans un cocon.

Je m'en mords la lèvre du bas avant de secouer la tête choqué.

C'étais quoi ses pensées de midinette merde !

Je jette un regard à Katchan qui n'a toujours pas changé de position.

Katchan ainé se déplace, indifférent aux commentaires des filles et se laisse tomber sur la chaise du professeur et tend les jambes sur la table.

Sexy putain, pensai-je

Il se laisse aller contre la chaise alors que la voix de Momo se détache soudainement du lot.

_Dites, Katsuki…senpaï, achève-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Ah bah merde.

En effet c'est... un Senpaï vus sous un certain angle.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, l'encourageant à continuer

_Je me le demandais depuis la réunion mais…vous êtes…Fiancé ?

….Hein ? s'exclama soudainement la classe entière

Choc.

Même Katchan cligna des yeux choqué.

Katchan ainé se penche vers l'avant mais ne répond pas.

_Mo, Momo-chan, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?, demande Ochako d'une voix choqué

_Eh bien, commence Momo en pointant la main de l'aîné du doigt, il à une bague de fiançailles

Au même instant, Katchan ainé pose le coude contre la table et la tête en appui dans sa paume.

Montrant ainsi une bague fine, en or sur son annulaire.

Re-choc de la classe entière.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme alors que c'est bien malgré moi que je suis les autres garçons au pas de course vers Katchan ainé.

Il grimace à notre vue.

Katchan ainsi que Shouto n'ont pas bougé de leurs places.

_C'est vrai ? demande Mina surexcité

Katchan aîné se contente de retirer la main qui soutenait sa tête et lui plante ses doigts juste sous le nez avec un air exaspéré.

_ça te va comme réponse ? Marmonne t-il

Et le cri surexcité des filles résonnent violemment dans la classe.

Katchan et Katchan ainé grimace simultanément, bien que je ne vis pas l'un.

L'autre par contre, je me suis suffisamment rapprocher pour finalement prendre la place de Mina sans m'en rendre compte et pose les yeux sur la bague.

Je ne vis pas Katchan ainé se crispé.

J'observe alors la bague en or.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'en rapproche, je distingue alors de fine décoration, Serpentant tout le contour de la bague.

C'était beau dans une simplicité magnifique.

_Tu as terminé ?, m'apostrophe une voix

Je sursaute, cligne des yeux et lève la tête pour tomber dans le regard de Katchan ainé qui me fixe, sourcils haussés.

Et je rougis en me rendant compte que je tenais fermement sa main entre mes doigts.

_Faut surtout pas te gêner, peste-il en retirant brusquement sa main de la mienne

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je le subis comme…un rejet.

Et ma cage thoracique se contracte sans que je n'en comprenne la cause.

_Désoler, dis-je d'une petite voix

Sa mâchoire se contracte avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

Un léger silence s'installe.

Je l'observe, bien que mal à l'aise.

_Alors…La personne sensée venir te chercher…c'est ta fiancé ?, demande Ochako

Katchan ainé esquisse un sourire moqueur et ses yeux s'illumine un instant.

_Sans doute.

Les filles gloussent dans un bel ensemble.

Même Momo avait les pommettes rougissantes et les yeux brillants.

Je…Suppose que le mariage est important.

Alors comme ça, Katchan trouveras quelqu'un qui pourras le supporter ?

J'hausse les sourcils, un peu sceptique.

Je ne pus qu'espérer que cette personne avait le cœur bien accroché et un morale d'acier pour pouvoir supporter un tel personnage.

À moins qu'il ait changé en grandissant…

Mais j'en doute.

Perdus dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Katchan rouler des yeux et enfoncer la main dans sa poche.

Je ne le vis pas quitter la chaise et s'approcher de nous d'un pas lent.

Mais je vis le corps de Katchan ainé se crisper.

Dans la seconde qui suivit une vitre éclata, juste à côté de Katchan. Un homme vêtu de noir dont seul les yeux étaient visibles pénétrait par la fenêtre.

Dans la même seconde Katchan ainé disparu de ma vue.

Et la seconde suivante un corps fut violemment rejeter par la dite fenêtre.

Une violente explosion eut lieu brisant l'intégralité du mur et tous se couvrent le visage face à la poussière et aux morceaux de mur qui volèrent un peu partout.

Une seconde, peut être deux passèrent avant que chacun de nous ne relèvent la tête et réalisent.

Le vent s'engouffre soudainement dans la classe, dispersant les restes de poussière et l'ont vit clairement

Et l'on écarquille les yeux dans un bel synchronisme alors qu'une forme un peu plus loin, projeté dans les airs venait d''exploser

Et face au mur -qui n'en était plus un- Katchan aîné se tenait, de la fumée se dégageant de sa paume et qui fixait en contre bas, puis là ou la forme avait explosé.

Katchan à ses côtés n'a pas sillé.

_S'étais le dernier ?

_Non, reste plus qu'un, répondit Katchan ainé

Il se tourne alors vers nous au même moment ou la porte s'ouvraient sur Mr Aizawa.

Il entre lentement dans la salle, observe le trou dans le mur, s'en approche et fixe en contre bas.

_Y'a plus rien à récupérer, lance Katchan ainé en quittant le trou

_Je m'en serais douter, répond le prof d'une voix morne

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

_Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras sortir, lance t-il en ressortant de la salle et en fermant la porte.

L'on est tous encore choquer par la scène lorsque Katchan aîné s'approchait de Katchan.

_Tu aurais du réagir plus vite, peste Katchan ainé

_...Tu me prends de haut la ? demande Katchan d'une voix basse

L'aîné se penche vers lui, mains dans les poches et un sourire hautain aux lèvres

_ _Non_ , tu crois ? Lance t-il

Katchan grogne et ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'une boule métallique fit soudainement son apparition près de la tête de l'ainé

La classe eut un mouvement de recul.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant

Les autres suivirent.

J'avais encore du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

…Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?

Je cligne des yeux alors que la boule métallique tourne lentement sur elle-même

Puis un bip sonore se fit entendre alors que Katchan aîné se redresse et tourne la tête vers elle.

Un petit cercle vert fit son apparition en son centre.

 _Katsuki-Kun !_ S'élève une voix

Une voix fluette, mignonne qui a un peu muri…

Je cligne des yeux et tourne lentement la tête vers…Ochako.

Les autres élèves suivirent mon geste alors que celle-ci porte les mains à ses lèvres.

Choqué.

Puis excité.

 _Katsuki_kun ! Je n'en ais pas pour longtemps ! Tout d'abord euh, si tu reçois ce message c'est que tu es encore en vie…merci mon dieu,_ finit-elle d'une petite voix

_Encore heureux, répond le Katchan ainé

 _Tout d'abord ne panique pas ! tu-_

 _On parle bien de Katsuki là ?,_ L'interrompt une voix

Et c'est à nouveaux la seconde B qui tourne la tête vers Shouto qui ne scille pas, se contentant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Une main légèrement tremblante.

Je suppose que ça doit être flippant d'entendre sa propre avec quelques années de plus…

 _Bon, peut importe ! Tu dois t'en douter, ton départ est dut a une défaillance de...Saori... C'est assez problématique ici à l'heure actuelle…Alors il nous faudra un peu de temps pour tout remettre en ordre._

_Non, sans blague, peste soudainement Katchan ainé en posant une main contrarié contre son visage

 _Tu sais comment elle fonctionne…et pour le moment la source d'énergie dont elle se nourrit…n'est pas en état. Tu comprends n'est ce pas ?_

À ces mots le corps de Katchan ainé se crispe, il serre les dents et de la ou je suis…

Je vis un éclair de douleur lui traverser les yeux alors qu'il relevait le visage.

 _On prend bien soin de lui...Ne t'inquiète pas…Mais le plus important Katsuki-kun il se peut que des personnes tentent de s'en prendre à toi...enfin le « toi » de cette époque, je sais que tu es au courant, l'on en a déjà parlé alors je ne vais pas m'attarder la dessus. Il semblerait que certaines personnes se soit servit des interférences de Saori et tente…d'interférer avec le passée…_

Katchan fronce les sourcils et peste, alors que l'aîné ne bougeait pas.

 _Il faut que Saori se recharge pour te ramener et on s'y attèle tous du mieux que l'on peut ! Mais tu sais qu'il est difficile a gérer quand tu n'es pas là….prend soin de toi jusqu'à notre venue, D'accord ?_

Et la boule disparut soudainement dans un bip sonore.

Un silence pesant pris place alors que les mèches de cheveux de Katchan aîné cachaient son expression.

La porte s'ouvrit sur All Might et sur Eijiro.

Katsuki aîné en profita pour s'en aller.

J'hésite un court instant avant de le suivre et l'appelai au beau milieu du couloir.

Il se tourne alors lentement vers moi, mains dans les poches.

Je me rapproche de lui, sans pour autant exagérer.

En l'ayant ainsi face à moi, je fus immédiatement intimider.

Ce qui n'était plus arrivé face à Katchan de mon époque depuis très longtemps.

_Je, commençai-je d'une petite voix, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

_Par rapport ?

Je ferme les yeux et porte le poing à ma poitrine.

Sa voix me faisait vraiment de l'effet merde.

Elle vibrait lentement dans ma poitrine.

S'était agréable.

_Tu pourrais accélérer ? J'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire, lance t-il me faisant sursauter

Je reporte mon attention sur lui.

_J'aimerais savoir si…Si j'ai pus, je me mords la lèvre hésitant…Si all Might…

Il hausse un sourcil et je le fixe avec espoir

Est-ce qu'il aurait compris ?

Est-ce que à cette époque…Il…Ils sont au courant ?

…Dite moi qu'il a compris !

Il s'approche soudainement de moi et se baisse à mon niveau, prenant appui sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Je rougis alors qu'il esquisse un sourire en coin.

_All Might à fait le bon choix.

À ces mots, ce fut comme si un poids quittait soudainement mes épaules.

Un poids dont je n'avais pas conscience.

J'esquisse un sourire tremblant.

Soulager et je soupir.

Je ne l'avais pas déçu.

Je n'ai pas déçu all Might.

Peut importe comment cela se déroulerait dans les trois prochaines années…je ne l'aurais pas déçu.

Et c'étais le plus important.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, souriant, voulant le remercier mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge alors qu'il me fixe à nouveau avec ce regard.

Ce regard qui trahissait un …manque ?

Un besoin ?...Une peine… ?

Et mon ventre se tord d'angoisse alors que j'ouvre la bouche, hésitant…

_Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on est amis ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix

Il cligne des yeux comme revenant à lui et hausse un sourcil.

Je me tends aussitôt.

_Enfin bon, je sais que l'on se déteste et tout mais euh, je, je voulais juste savoir, enfin je sais que c'est stupide et tout ça, rigolai-je nerveusement

Les pommettes rouges de gêne.

Il m'observe ne pipant mot avant de soudainement poser la main contre ma joue en une légère caresse du pouce.

Je rougis et manque de tourner de l'œil face à la bouffée de chaleur qui me prit.

Il esquisse un sourire canaille au coin des lèvres.

_Faut _surtout pas_ te gêner, lance une voix irrité et un peu contrarié

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Katchan qui venait d'arriver.

Main contre le cou et une expression au visage que je ne compris pas.

Je cligne des yeux alors que l'autre Katchan se redresse ne roule des yeux et ne s'en aille.

Je retourne alors mon attention vers Katchan mais sursaute en me rendant compte qu'il était à a peine quelques centimètres de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me saisit le bras avant de m'acculer contre un mur.

_Huh ? Laissais-je échapper alors qu'il pose la main contre le mur juste à coté de ma tête et mets l'autre main dans sa poche.

Il se penche vers moi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je sur mes gardes

_C'est moi ou t'en pince pour lui ?

J'écarquille les yeux choqués.

Je m'y attendais pas.

Mon visage s'enflamme sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Katchan hausse un sourcil étonné.

_Sérieusement ?

_Tu…Non ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes une chose pareille ? C'est quand même _toi_ je te signal !

Il penche la tête sur le côté soudain moqueur.

_Tu sous entends que t'en pince pour moi ?

J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

Pour ne rien dire.

Je reste figé dans cette position une bonne minute alors que le sourire de Katchan s'élargissait.

_Non, répondis-je après un moment en clignant des yeux, non…toi je ne t'apprécie pas.

Son sourire s'efface.

Il retire lentement la main du mur.

Et me fous un coup de poing dans le ventre.

J'hoquète sous la douleur et me recroqueville, me tenant le ventre alors que quelques larmes perlent le coin de mes yeux.

_Ah, _gomen_ , je visais un endroit un peu plus bas, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion

Et il s'en alla.

Le bruit de ses chaussures contre le carrelage résonne à mes oreilles alors que je me redresse toujours en me tenant le ventre.

Je grimace sous la douleur.

Voila, ça c'étais le Katchan de mon époque.

Je serre les dents alors que la larme au coin de mon œil finit par déborder..

Puis les bruits de pas cessent et c'est la mâchoire contracté que je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Je le vois me lancer un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

_Oï, je sais que tu n'es pas l'intelligence incarné mais oublie pas que _ce_ gars, dit-il en pointant la direction que son ainé venait d'emprunter, et _celui-ci_ , dit-il en se montrant du pouce, sont voués à être la _même_ personne. Baka.

Et il s'en alla.

Je souffle sous la douleur dans mon estomac et me laisse glisser contre le mur alors que les paroles de Katchan me revenaient telle une gifle.

C'est vrai, il s'agissait de la même personne.

C'est ce que Katchan deviendra.

Quelqu'un de sur de lui, d'imposant, de magnifique, d'autoritaire.

Et…Moi ?

Je ferme les yeux.

Je n'ais pas osez lui demander, après tout l'on ne doit pas modifier le futur.

Quel qu'il soit.

Alors je lui en avais posé une autre.

Une question insolite, qui n'avait aucun rapport.

Une question…sur un fait que je croyais ne plus me soucier

Est-ce qu'on sera ami ?

Est-ce que je serais de nouveau ami avec Katchan ?

À cette pensée je me tends et me prends le visage entre mes mains.

Est-ce que je continuerais à me battre comme ça avec Katchan ?.

Est-ce qu'on s'appréciera ?

Se tolérera ?

Je souffle alors que mon corps est pris de tremblement.

J'étais épuisé.

Entre ma nuit blanche et ce qui venait d'arriver…

Ce qui venait d'arriver ? Pensais-je en redressant subitement la tête

Quelqu'un avait essayé de s'en prendre à Katchan et… l'ainé était intervenu. Et d'après leurs échanges, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ni la dernière…

Je fronce les sourcils et réfléchis à vive allure

Et ce que cette « boule »...ou plutôt la Ochako du futur à laisser sous entendre ne fais que confirmer ce que je pensais…

Je relève la tête et fixe la ou Katchan avait disparus.

Quelqu'un essaye de se débarrasser de lui.

Quelqu'un du futur essaye de se débarrasser de Katchan.

Xx

Xxx

Xx

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les cours furent annulé pour la seconde B vus la destruction du mur par le Katchan ainé qui n'a pas fais de réapparition.

Alors c'est plus que ravie que l'on range nos affaires et quitte le lycée.

Alors que je sortais du lycée en compagnie d'Ochako toute excité de s'être entendu via la boule un peu plus tôt, et de Tenya pour ne pas changer, je vis Katchan sortir du lycée bifurqué à gauche, quittant mon champ de vision.

Ma prise se resserre sur les manches de mon sac.

Étais-ce une bonne idée qu'il se balade seul ?

Ne serais-ce pas préférable que l'autre Katchan soit avec lui ?

Non…connaissant le Katchan de mon époque il balancerait un truc du genre « je n'ais pas besoin de garde de corps alors vire de là »

Je soupire.

Et vus que l'autre Katchan...bah ces le même je l'imaginai plutôt « Oï, petite merde, si t'y passe, j'y passe alors la ferme et avance »

Je me tiens l'arrête du nez alors que je me rendais compte que cette discussion étais plus que possible d'arriver entre les deux Katchan.

Et puis personne n'est sensé savoir pour Katchan aîné, alors il ne devrait sans doute pas être vus ensemble.

_Euh dites, vous pouvez rentrer sans moi ? Je vais faire un petit détour avant de rentrer…

_Ah, eh bien aucun problème, me répond Ochako

Je lui souris.

Ochako-chan.

Ochako-chan du futur.

Je me demandai bien à quoi est ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressembler.

Sans doute toujours aussi douce, gentille.

Je lui offre alors un grand sourire.

_Merci, Ochako-chan, dis-je

Je fis un geste de la main à Tenya et vit Eijiro qui semblait chercher quelqu'un, puis il soupire et prend un air contrarié.

Ah oui…

Katchan étais rentré sans lui.

Sans l'attendre.

_Euh, vous devriez proposer à Eijiro de rentrer avec vous, je crois que Katchan l'a abandonné

La vitesse avec laquelle Ochako se tourna vers lui qui se tenait un peu plus loin ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà.

J'esquisse un sourire triste et m'en allai d'un pas lent.

Puis me mis à courir à peine bifurquai-je sur la gauche.

Je courus un moment avant de l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, attendant que le feu soit vert pour traverser.

Je m'arrête à ses côtés, essoufflé.

Il me jette alors un regard sceptique.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? me demande-t-il

_Oh, je, eh bien je passais juste…par la, répondis-je en pointant un endroit imaginaire juste devant.

Il hausse un sourcil avant de traverser la route.

Le feu était vert.

Et je le suivis immédiatement.

L'on marcha une bonne minute sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé.

Et...ce fut assez bizarre.

Ce n'est jamais arriver non ?

Que je marche à ses côtés sans qu'il ne me cogne.

…que je marche à ses côtés tout simplement est déjà un exploit en sois.

_Oï, m'apostrophe t-il

_Hun ? Répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui

_Le « par la » dont tu parlais, tu n'y es toujours pas ?

_Ah, sursautai-je

Je jette de bref coup d'œil à gauche et a droite, cherchant une idée à quoi me rapprocher

Un coin ou-

_Bon ok, soupire Katchan, qu'est-ce que tu me veux et n'essaie pas de gagner du temps, ajoute-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche

Il s'adosse contre le mur de l'épicerie et je me tourne vers lui.

Je l'observe alors un peu mieux.

Et constate qu'il a les traits un peu tiré.

Je m'approche de lui inquiet.

_Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je tout bas

Il crispe la mâchoire et me jette un tel regard que je fais un pas en arrière.

Il peste, un petit rire dérisoire lui échappe et il pose la main sur son visage.

Comme l'autre Katchan un peu plus tôt dans la salle de classe.

_Comment je vais ? Alors voyons voir… j'ai mon « moi » du futur qui débarque tout peinard et je me fais attaquer par des disjoncté et je ne peux _même pas_ savoir pourquoi. Y'a ma mère qui _fangirlise_ littéralement sur mon « moi » de 18 ans en me balançant qu'elle est heureuse de voir que malgré mon caractère de _merde_ j'ai réussi à vivre jusque la. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis fiancé merde, _fiancé_ à 18 ans et il y'a vous, qui me lâchez pas la grappe. Alors selon toi, _comment_ est-ce que je vais ?, finit-il en grognant

Je cligne des yeux assimilant toute ses informations d'un coup.

Et rougis soudainement.

C'est...La première fois qu'il me parlait autant sans me frapper.

_Je…

_Si tu me dis que tu comprends, je t'en colle une violente.

Je referme automatiquement la bouche alors qu'il me lançait un regard furieux en retirant la main de son visage.

_Ok je…commençais-je

Mais je finis par fermer la bouche ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Puis je me rappelai et baisse la tête, cherchant mes mots et hésitant.

C'est alors que Katchan se redresse semblant s'en aller et je stresse soudainement.

_Je, ka, Katchan !

Il s'arrête, ses épaules tressautent de colère et il serre les poings avant de se tourner vivement vers moi.

_Mais merde c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

_Est-ce que je t'ai appelé ?, lançai-je d'un coup

Il cligne des yeux.

_Quoi ?

_Quand je, quand j'étais malade, dis-je mal à l'aise, il semblerait que j'ai…hum demandé ton numéro à Tenya…alors je me demandais…si je t'avais appelé ? Finis-je d'une petite voix

Je baisse un instant les yeux, les pommettes rouges avant de revenir sur lui.

Il me fixe sans mot dire.

Main dans la poche.

L'autre tenant la corde de son sac à dos.

Il souffle.

_Oui, lance t-il en regardant ailleurs, tu m'as appelé

Mon cœur rate soudainement un battement.

J'étais nerveux.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Mais mon corps est soudain pris de tremblement.

_Qu'est ce que…j'ai dit ?

Il hausse un sourcil puis esquisse un sourire moqueur.

_Oh, je vois, tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment pas.

Il éclate bruyamment de rire et je serre les poings en me mordant la lèvre.

Peu importe s'il se moque.

L'important était que je sache.

Pour que je comprenne d'où pouvais bien venir ce mauvais pressentiment.

Katchan cesse de rire et prend un air sournois en s'approchant vivement de moi. Il se penche brusquement vers moi.

Me dominant totalement.

Je rougis.

Katchan esquisse un sourire malveillant.

_Devine donc, petit nerd…

Il attrape soudainement le col de mon uniforme me rapprochant de lui.

Son souffle caresse mon visage.

J'halète et ne fais pas attention aux regards interrogateurs que nous lancent les passants.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que les battements de mon cœur résonnaient furieusement à mes oreilles.

Il baisse la tête et passe lentement le nez en une légère caresse le long de mon cou.

Ça y est, je ne respirais plus.

_Devine donc ce que tu as bien pus me dire, _Deku_. Murmure t-il

Son sourire s'élargit et il me lâche le col avant de s'en aller les épaules tressautant de rire.

Fébrile je pose une main sur mon cœur et l'autre dans mon cou.

Mes lèvres tremblotent alors que j'étais envahie par une sensation que je ne connaissais pas.

L'envie.

Mes doigts se crispent contre ma tenue alors que je réalisais.

Ce n'étais pas Katchan ainé qui me faisait cet effet la.

C'est…Katchan tout simplement.

Katchan que j'aurais aimé…voir se comporter ainsi envers moi.

Un Katchan plus mature.

Qui ne me cognerais pas tout le temps mais qui serais quand même lui-même…

Tout aussi autoritaire, dominant et tordu.

Et c'est ce que je venais de vivre.

C'est…tout simplement Katchan qui me mettait dans un tel état.

De toute façon comme il l'a lui-même dit…que ce soit l'aîné ou celui de cette époque…c'est bel et bien la même personne…

Je me mords les lèvres tremblantes.

Tout ça juste pour un coup de fil.

Un _putain_ de coup de fil.

J'aurais dut la boucler, je n'aurais pas dut lui demander !

Je n'aurais même pas dut le suivre !

Bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus lui dire ?, pensai-je en me couvrant le visage cramoisi.

Un gémissement sourd m'échappe et c'est perdus dans mes lamentations, que je ne le vis pas.

Je ne vis pas Katchan aîné, sur la branche de l'arbre du parc situé de l'autre côté de la route.

Je ne le vis pas me fixer d'un air amuser.

* * *

Laisser vos avis XD

Désir brûlant est le prochain ;)

Merci :)


	4. Samedi

Salut ! XD

Alors en toute franchise, ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire ^^'

Parce que j'ai environ quatre one shot ou two shot en tête et j'arrête pas d'y penser XD

et aussi parce que je n'en étais pas satisfait (ce chap), je voulais trop de dire et en même temps ne pas tout dévoiler…alors bon…alors je l'ai repris un bon nombre de fois...

Katchan aîné est peu présent tout simplement parce que ce chapitre…il est important. Pour Deku.

 **RARs:**

 **Lollipop** : Salut ! Aw génie merci c'est trop gentil XD (même si je pense pas le mériter... XD ) mais c'est vraiment gentil ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

 **Jiramo** : Cc, alors bah ouais Katchan, il est comme ça, s'il veut cogner, il cogne..mais il est beaucoup plus sympa dans ce chapitre, tu verras ;) Pour la plupart de tes questions eh bien..tu n'auras pas les réponses de suite, en tout cas pas dans ce chapitre XD désoler (ou pas ^^). Et oui merci, je compte recommencer à répondre direct ici ^^

Eh bien, Bonne lecture ! (encore et toujours, gomen pour les fautes, croyez moi, c'est aussi une plaie pour vous que pour moi)

* * *

Samedi.

Je soupire de bien être, étendue dans mon lit en fixant le plafond.

Coucher, à ne rien faire.

C'était reposant.

C'était le pied.

C'était idéal parce que samedi.

Il y'a pas école.

Et donc aucun moyen que je croise Katchan et Katchan aîné.

Surtout pas Katchan.

Je me mords la lèvre et me couche de profil.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'en étais arrivé la.

Comment est-ce que Katchan…

Cette tête brûlé.

Cet être violent.

Chiant.

…Beau.

Je gémis et me prend le visage dans les mains.

Comment cet être dont je ne faisais même pas attention il y'a peine quelques temps pouvait occuper mes pensées à ce point ?

D'où est-ce que ça viens tout ça ?

Je suis vraiment dans la merde, pensais-je

Heureusement on est samedi.

Et que je ne comptais pas mettre le pied dehors.

Donc, aucun moyen que je le-

_Oï.

Mon corps se fige soudainement.

Je cligne des yeux et tourne lentement la tête en arrière.

Vers la fenêtre juste à côté de mon lit.

Et je tombe sur un regard agacé.

Sur le visage de Katchan.

Accroupit sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds…

Il me fixe avec un air soudain neutre.

Je cligne à nouveau des yeux.

Choqué.

Je rêvais pas vrai ?

Pas…Vrai ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et saute avec agilité dans ma chambre.

Ma tête tourne de façon mécanique jusqu'à lui.

Il...était vraiment la ?

Pourquoi… moi… ?

Alors c'est ça. Je ne pouvais _même plus_ me lamenter sur mon sort tranquillement !

Katchan se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de moi si rapidement que je me redresse à la hâte dans mon lit.

Et tombe la tête la première.

…ça fait mal.

J'entends Katchan soupirer alors que je relève la tête, le nez rougis et le voit qui se détourne de moi en jetant de bref coup d'œil à ma table de nuit.

_Tes notes, lance t-il soudain

_Hein ?,

Il soupire.

_Hier, le cour, tes notes.

Je cligne des yeux.

_Les cours de-

_Oui, me coupe t-il

Laisse-moi parlé !, pensai-je en me redressant difficilement, le nez douloureux.

Je m'approche de lui un peu mal à l'aise et saisis mon cahier de note que je lui tends.

Il le prend aussitôt et se détourne de moi.

Avant de refaire face soudainement me faisant sursauter alors que seul le cahier me cachait son visage.

Et j'en remerciais le ciel quand il la retira subitement.

Et son regard plongea dans le mien.

Je rougis.

Mon ventre se tordit dans tout les sens.

Mes mains cherchent à quoi se raccrocher et je crispe les doigts pour me calmer.

J'ouvre la bouche...et la referme.

Katchan hausse un sourcil.

Avant de me taper le cahier sur la tête.

_Respire, lance t-il

Je baisse les yeux, toujours flamboyant.

Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Je veux dire…il sait tout ce qu'il provoque en moi actuellement ?

Je lui jette un bref regard avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux.

J'espérais que non.

Alors bon, je ne peux même plus passer un samedi tranquille pour me lamenter.

Ce samedi était le jour rêver pour ça !

Pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Du pourquoi est-ce que je paniquais face à Katchan.

Du pourquoi j'ai eu…cette réaction la dernière fois.

Et voila que le principal concerner de ma crise de panique se pointe chez moi !

 _C'est pas juste_.

Je…devais réfléchir à…lui

À pourquoi est-ce que …je ressentais tout ça.

Je me mords la lèvre quand un second coup atterris sur ma tête.

_Je te cause, lance Katchan en enfouissant sa main libre dans sa poche

_Ah, je oui ?

Je cligne des yeux alors qu'il me plante le cahier grand ouvert devant moi, je lui jette un regard par-dessus le cahier, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

Katchan soupire.

_Tu as traité les exos. Mais tout est faux. Recommence.

_Quoi ?, m'exclamai-je, mais-

Le regard qu'il me lança me convainquit de ne _surtout pas_ le contredire.

Et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouve assis à ma table de travail entrain de reprendre mes exos.

Avec Katchan juste derrière moi.

Et je les relues pour me rendre compte…qu'effectivement, je m'étais gouré sur la première réponse.

Du coup les suivantes était faussent.

Je gémis de dépit.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être reconnaissant envers lui ou être irrité par le fait qu'il ait repérer l'erreur.

Je suppose qu'il n'est pas premier pour rien.

Encore une fois, _c'est pas juste !_

Je me mords la lèvre, un peu frustrer et reprends les exos.

En essayant d'ignorer Katchan qui était derrière moi.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore la lui ?, pensai-je en gommant avec acharnement ce que je venais d'écrire.

Il me distrait !

Je prends une faible inspiration et essaye de me concentrer.

Mais je n'y arrivai pas.

Et encore moins quand il pose la main sur la table et se penche vers moi

_Euh…dit moi Katchan, commençais-je tendus, t'ai venu juste pour les notes ou ?...

_Ou ?, demande t-il

Je lui jette un regard en coin alors qu'il observe mes réponses.

Puis ses pupilles se posent soudainement sur moi.

Je sursaute et en tombe de ma chaise.

Étaler sur le dos, les yeux sur le plafond, je me prends le visage entre les mains.

J'étais pathétique.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

…Pourquoi je l'ai suivi hier ?

Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'étais rentré comme d'habitude avec Ochako et Tenya !

Je me serais pas rendus compte de tout ça…

J'aurais préférer continuer à fantasmer sur Katchan aîné, c'étais plus facile !

Je me mords la lèvre, ignorant Katchan qui se redresse lentement un air sceptique au visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre

_Je te ramène ça, lance t-il en s'en allant

J'eus juste le temps de retirer les mains de mon visage qu'il sautait par la fenêtre.

Je reste allonger un bon moment, observant les rideaux soulever par le vent.

Mon coeur battant furieusement dans ma poitrine.

J'ai…pas compris.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu ?

Pour les notes ?

Mais…et Eijiro ? Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Je gémis de frustration et prend une faible inspiration en me redressant

_Oï Deku, lance une voix

Je sursaute, mon cœur fit une triple embarder alors que mon regard se pose à la fenêtre.

Encore une fois.

Et...Katchan ainé m'y fixe, un air ennuyé au visage.

_Huh ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

_T'aurais pas vus un abruti passer par la ?

_Un a…un a…un...a, bredouillais-je perdus

Katchan aine hausse un sourcil sceptique avant d'esquisser un sourcil moqueur.

_Ok, je vois il est passé par la. Arigato

Et il disparut aussitôt.

Je cligne des yeux.

C'étais _quoi_ leur problème ?

Ce samedi tranquille se transforme en visite inopinée des Katchans chez moi.

Or ce samedi était sensé avoir un but complètement opposer.

Et pourtant, ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand je finis mes devoirs et de diner.

Quand la nuit tomba et que je me glissais à nouveau dans mon lit.

Quand je repensai à la visite surprise de Katchan.

Katchan qui était venus me voir.

Qui est entré dans ma chambre.

Chambre dans laquelle il n'ya plus mis pied depuis…tellement longtemps.

La dernière fois c'étais…

C'était…, pensai-je en clignant des yeux

Je me redresse lentement, comme pris d'un doute alors qu'un détail me revint.

Je quitte mon lit avec précipitation et me dirige vers l'armoire avant de me baisser.

Je tends la main et tâtonne à l'aveuglette en priant qu'elle y soit encore.

Bien que ça remonte à des années.

Et mes doigts frôlent une surface un peu rêche.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

Je me déboite littéralement l'épaule pour l'en sortir.

C'est…en tenant la boite en carton entre mes doigts que je remerciai mentalement ma mère.

Et…ma fainéantise quant au nettoyage régulier de ma chambre.

Car je l'aurais peut être jeté.

Cette…petite boite qui regroupe mes petits souvenirs avec Katchan.

C'est tremblant que je me redresse et m'assois sur mon lit.

Mon doigt caresse le carton défraichis alors que je me rappelle de sa récente visite chez moi.

Visite que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer.

Fébrile, je soulève le couvercle mais je me fige en me rappelant des mots de Katchan.

 _Je te ramène ça._

Merde, ça veut dire qu'il compte revenir ?

Je me tends et me redresse aussitôt, posant le carton sur lit.

Je devais fermer la fenêtre et faire comme si je dormais.

Ainsi peut-être, avec un peu de-

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vis une jambe passer par la fenêtre.

Eh merde, pensais-je en voyant Katchan réapparaitre dans ma chambre.

Il me jette un regard et saute pour atterrir non loin de moi.

_T'as passé toute la journée _ici ?_...t'as pas de vie ?

Je serre les dents et fais la moue avant de m'assoir confortablement et le fixe jeter mon cahier sur la table.

Il se retourne près à s'en aller mais son regard se pose sur la boite à mes côtés et s'arrête soudainement.

Je me tends et baisse les yeux alors qu'il se rapproche et se laisse tomber sur mon lit sans mot dire.

Le matelas rebondit de même que mon cœur quand je le vis prendre la boite.

Sans doute se rappelait-il.

Se rappelait-il de tout ce qu'on a put y garder comme « trésor »

Il retire le couvercle et le jette sur le lit.

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme et sourit en coin avant de plonger la main dans la boite et d'en ressortir une photo.

Le premier objet de la boite.

Bien que je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir…

Je finis quand même par me rapprocher de lui et l'on fixe ensemble cette photo qu'il tenait.

Cette photo de nous deux enfants, souriant gaiment à la caméra dans nos uniformes de maternelles.

L'on baisse les yeux dans un bel ensemble alors que je faisais sortir une seconde photo

Celle de nous deux, dans l'une de nos « grandes excursions »

Un petit rire m'échappe en me rappelant de cette époque alors que Katchan sortait plusieurs billes du carton.

Et au fond …une corde.

Une corde qui fit battre mon cœur.

Et c'est tremblant que je la sortir du carton.

Cette…petite corde que Katchan finissais toujours par m'attacher au poignet quand on jouait dans la rivière.

Parce que je finissais toujours par m'emporter à chercher de beaux cailloux et que je m'éloignais trop de lui.

Avec ça…j'étais toujours à ses côtés.

Et…

Bon sang.

_Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé la ?, chuchotai-je d'une voix étranglé

Son corps se tend brusquement et sa prise se resserre sur l'un des nombreux cailloux de couleurs qui contenait le carton.

Il se tourne alors vers moi.

Et…je me penche vers lui, cherchant une quelconque réponse dans ses yeux.

Son pouce caresse un moment la pierre alors que j'étais pendu à ses lèvres

_Tu me détestes ?, demandai-je soudainement

Son pouce cesse tout mouvement

Je voulais savoir.

Il me fixe un moment sans mot dire.

Et finalement…

_D'une certaine façon…oui

J'aurais préférer qu'il se taise.

J'aurais pas dut le lui demander.

Et…c'est malgré moi que je me redresse et m'éloigne de lui.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur la corde.

Je pris cet aveu comme une claque.

Chose que je ne compris pas.

Ce n'était pas étonnant non ? Je savais qu'il me détestait.

Alors…je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me faisait aussi mal.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je serre les poings et baisse les yeux.

Parce que maintenant, c'était différent.

Maintenant…je ressentais quelque chose pour Katchan.

Quelque chose qui me fit mal.

Vraiment.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de retenir mes larmes alors je ne vis pas Katchan se redresser à son tour.

Je ne le vis pas se rapprocher de moi et pencher la tête sur le côté.

Ni sa main se tendre vers moi, hésitante.

Le bout de ses doigts frôle mon cou et je sursaute, n'osant pas me retourner.

Il pose le front contre ma nuque et je porte la corde à mon cœur, ignorant la première larme qui mouilla ma joue.

Il soupire.

_Tu es pénible, Deku, murmure t-il, tu m'appelles et tu me dis toutes ces choses pour au final, ne pas t'en rappeler.

Il grogne, mécontent.

_Alors oui. Je te _déteste_ pour me laisser gérer ça tout seul.

Pour…une quelconque raison, mon cœur trembla face à ces aveux.

Aveux auquel je ne compris rien mais...

Mon cœur sembla le comprendre.

L'accepter et…en était content.

Alors je suppose que ça devait être bon.

Pas vrai ?

Je me tourne alors vers lui, le forçant à redresser la tête. Son regard plonge dans le mien et je rougis alors qu'il se penche lentement vers moi.

Ses doigts se posent et glissent le long de ma joue, y laissant un tracé brûlant et je déglutis alors que ses lèvres frôlent ma joue et ne descende en une légère caresse jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres.

J'halète et laisse tomber la corde.

Je gémis de frustration quand ses lèvres remontent à nouveau en une caresse sur ma joue, ma mâchoire et qu'il enfouit le visage dans mon cou.

Mes mains tremblent alors que je l'enlace maladroitement.

Mes doigts se crispent contre son t-shirt.

Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine alors qu'une pensée s'imposait brutalement à moi.

Je crois que…

Je crois que j'ai espérer à un moment donner qu'il m'embrasse.

J'ai ...cru qu'il allait le faire.

Je ferme les yeux, les pommettes rouges et confus.

J'étais…perdu.

Katchan…a toujours été comme ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce maintenant que…je le découvrais ?

Je souffle alors qu'il se redresse.

Et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

C'est toujours rouge de gêne et paumé que je me blottis dans ses bras.

Il m'enlaça aux niveaux des hanches et soupir de bien être m'échappe.

Ça semblait tellement naturel.

Et pourtant, ça ne le devrait pas.

Non ?

Katchan…

_Pourquoi tu me déteste ?, demandai-je en frottant la joue contre son épaule

Il ne me répondit pas.

_Tu as changé et…tu me cognais tout le temps, continuais-je d'une petite voix

Oui, je n'ais pas compris pourquoi Katchan avait brutalement changé.

Pourquoi est-ce que de mon « modèle » il en est venus à mon « martyr ».

_Ça m'a blessé, chuchotai-je en enfouissant le visage dans le creux de son cou.

Une partie de mon cerveau, celle qui fonctionnait toujours.

Me dit de la fermer.

L'autre qui était enivré par le parfum de Katchan.

Par son corps contre le mien.

Par cette aura...réconfortante que je ressentais…

Par ce bien être…

Dit à la seconde moitie de mon cerveau….que j'étais hors service.

Que même pas une attaque massive de super vilain aurait pus me décrocher de lui.

Parce que je me sentais soudainement à ma place.

Et Katchan...qui ne me répondais toujours pas.

_ça fais mal, Katchan.

_Je sais, murmure t-il

J'ouvre les yeux -dont j'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fermé- et lève la tête vers lui et découvre sa moue frustrer.

Et un peu gêner mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Parce que l'une de ses mains se détache de mes reins et son pouce caresse ma pommette.

Mon cœur ne battait plus.

Il vibrait littéralement dans ma poitrine.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure cette sensation.

Je crois que…cette facette de Katchan me faisait perdre la tête.

_J'y vais, lance –il soudainement

Il rompt l'étreinte et je tangue un peu alors qu'il se détourne de moi.

Je cligne des yeux essayant de reprendre pied et comptait l'appeler lorsqu'une seconde voix se fit entendre.

_Tu as pris ton temps, lance Katchan ainé

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un pied dans le vide, Katchan ainé accueil son cadet avec un air neutre

_T'ai pas obligé de me suivre partout non plus, lance Katchan d'une voix rauque

_Dans la mesure ou j'ai _pas_ vraiment envie de passer l'arme à gauche, j'y suis obliger.

Je cligne des yeux et passe une main gêné dans mon cou, le corps un peu tremblant.

Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer au juste ?...

_Katchan…l'appelais-je d'une petite voix

Je sursaute, quand les deux Katchan posent leurs regards sur moi.

Je baisse les yeux et me gratte distraitement la joue.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'il semblait atténuer les bruits autour.

Mais j'entendis très bien le « on y va » que lâcha l'ainé avant de disparaitre.

Je lève les yeux.

Katchan me lance un regard par-dessus son épaule et je fis un pas vers lui, la main tendu.

Je voulais qu'il m'enlace encore.

Mais je me ravise et baisse la main.

Il se détourne alors et je manque sa mine frustré face à mon geste et saute par la fenêtre.

Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux et m'avance tel une marionnette jusqu'à mon lit.

Je m'y laisse tomber, le visage rouge et les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Comment est-ce que tout peux changer en à peine une journée ?

Comment est-ce que _Katchan_ peut-il être ainsi en à peine une journée ?

Ou…a t-il toujours été comme ça ?

Et…j'ai voulus qu'il m'embrasse.

J'ai…vraiment voulus

Je m'enflamme en me laissant aller sur le lit.

Je me recroqueville et gémis en roulant plusieurs fois sur moi même.

J'ai complètement perdus le fil.

Je ne maitrisais absolument rien.

Je ferme les yeux et me couche sur le dos.

Ma main rencontre alors le carton posé sur mon lit et je me redresse.

Un petit sourire m'échappe et je plonge la main dans le carton et en sors un objet un peu difforme ?

Je le fixe plus attentivement essayant de me rappeler à quoi est-ce qu'elle servait.

L'objet était rond et creux au milieu.

Comme une bague.

Et c'est la que tout me revint et j'esquisse un sourire amuser alors que je distinguais mes initiales et ceux de Katchan.

L'on s'était dit.

Que lorsqu'on serait plus grand.

Lorsqu'on se mariera comme papa et maman.

Eh bien on offrira cette bague à notre femme.

Cette bague reviendrait à celui de nous deux qui se marierait en premier.

Et l'on fera pareil que la maman de Katchan dont les initiales de son mari sont inscrites à l'intérieur de la bague, comme ça, quiconque la verra saura que c'est notre femme.

Un rire m'échappe à ce souvenir.

L'on était vraiment sérieux dans notre délire.

Surtout Katchan, qui avait fais cette « bague » en pâte à modeler.

Katchan qui…

Minute, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils

J'eus l'impression d'voir oublier un truc important…

 _Les initiales de son mari sont inscrites à l'intérieur de la bague_

_Oh putain, laissais-je échapper alors que l'éclat de la bague de fiançailles de Katchan me frappait de plein fouet

Katchan est fiancé.

Enfin Katchan ainé est fiancé

Je me redresse lentement, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Est-il possible que…Katchan ait fais comme l'on s'était promis ?

Je me lèche les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien vrai qu'on était gosse mais…et s'il avait fait ?

Et si les initiales étaient bel et bien sur l'alliance ?

J'halète et serre les poings.

Demain, c'est dimanche.

Et si samedi étais sensé être une journée de repos sans Katchan et Katchan aîné -chose qui fut tombé à l'eau-

Ce dimanche aura aussi, un objectif clairement définis.

Parce que…je veux savoir.

Et pour ça je devais voir cette bague.

Mais les initiales sont à l'intérieur de bague…

Autrement dit…je vais devoir retirer la bague à Katchan aîné.

* * *

Ce n'était pas sensé être aussi long à la base XD

Deku arrivera t-il a prendre la bague à Katchan aîné sans se faire tuer ? XD

Au prochain chap )


	5. Manque

Cc.

Alors je vais être franche, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre...raison pour laquelle elle est aussi long je pense, je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite alors j'ai écris assez longtemps.

Et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite :( vous me direz ce que vous en avez penser :/

 **RARs:**

 **petite visiteuse:** salut ! merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

 **Jiramo:** cc, alors bon, je pense que tu auras certaines réponses à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre XD, surtout par rapport au sentiment de katchan aîné ^^. le chapitre précédent étais..important pour izuku ;)

 **Lollipop:** XD bon, comme tu veux je prends ce titre avec plaisir XD, j'espère que ce chap sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ;)

Voila, bonne lecture...se retrouve en bas pour...une nouvelle

* * *

J'avoue, j'ai été con.

J'avoue que ce ne fut que lorsque mon regard tomba dans celui de Katchan aîné que je me rendis compte a quel point je fus naïf.

Auquel point j'avais sous estimer la manœuvre.

A quel point j'avais oublié de _qui_ est-ce qu'il s'agissait.

_Alors si j'ai bien compris, commence Katchan aîné d'une voix lente et neutre, on t'a dans les pieds jusqu'au retour de ta mère. Exacte ?

J'acquiesce le corps un peu tendu.

Plus que tendu.

_T'ais pas un peu vieux pour te faire garder ?, peste Katchan à ces coter.

Je détourne le regard comme simple réponse, n'osant plus regarder aucun d'eux.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans la cuisine des Bakugo.

Ou Katchan et Katchan aîné me fixaient d'un air perplexe.

Le premier, le coude sur la table et le poing dans la joue et le second en appui contre la table bras croisés

Je me mords la lèvre.

J'aurais peut être dut faire un testament avant de venir.

J'ai longtemps réfléchis à comment j'allais mettre les pieds ici en faisant passer ça naturellement.

La seul idée que j'ai trouvé étais cella la, l'absence de ma mère qui m'a ensuite confier a son amie.

A madame Bakugo, absente pour le moment à cause des courses.

Et je me retrouvais seul dans cette cuisine avec deux Katchan qui me fixe.

Katchan aîné soupir lourdement avant de se redresser et de décroiser les bras puis s'en va sans un mot.

Son regard accroche le mien et j'y détecte quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui disparut aussitôt.

Il détourne les yeux, fourre les mains dans ses poches et l'éclat de la bague m'atteint de plein fouet.

Mon ventre se tord d'angoisse et d'attente.

Ma prise se resserre sur le dossier de la chaise derrière laquelle je me tenais.

La bague.

Il me la faut.

Inconsciemment, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse la lui enlever.

Faudrait qu'il l'enlève lui-même.

Faudra juste attendre le bon moment.

_Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ?

Je sursaute et reprend mes esprits.

Puis sursaute à nouveau quand je tombe sur Katchan à a peine quelque pas de moi.

_Et sinon, commençais-je en me détournant de lui, tu commences à mieux t'entendre avec lui ?

Le corps de Katchan se crispe et il fait violemment volt face.

Le regard qu'il me lança me convainquis que j'avais tord.

_Ah, dis-je en détournant le regard face aux flammes qui jaillissais juste derrière lui et m'assois sur l'une des chaises qui peuplaient la cuisine.

Un silence pesant s'installe et je fais la moue en regardant ailleurs.

En faisant tout pour ne pas croiser à nouveau son regard.

Car malgré moi, les détails de la nuit dernière me revenaient.

Quand il m'a enlacé.

Quand j'ai voulus qu'il m'embrasse.

Je rougis et baisse encore plus les yeux.

Ça me perturbait.

Je soupire.

_Arrête de me parler de lui, lance t-il soudainement

_Hein ?, lançai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me fit dos et se contente de s'en aller.

Me laissant seul au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Je reste planter la un bon moment avant d'en sortir.

Je jette de petit coup d'œil dans le couloir me demandant bien comment j'allais m'en sortir par rapport à la bague lorsqu'une main me saisis soudainement le poignet.

Je sursaute alors que mon corps rencontrait brutalement le mur.

Je ferme les yeux sur le coup et les ouvre pour tomber sur…

Katchan aîné.

Mon corps se tend automatiquement.

_ _Ne bouge pas_ , lance-t-il la mâchoire contracté

Je me colle bien malgré moi contre le mur alors que son corps se rapproche de moi.

Son corps était affreusement tendu.

Une soudaine tension emplit l'air et je cligne des yeux, surpris.

Mon corps devint soudainement lourd.

Il exerçait une pression sur moi qui me fit instinctivement serrer les jambes.

J'entrouvre les lèvres.

Ses mains posées à plats contre le mur m'encadraient, m'empêchant de bouger.

Et franchement dit, l'idée ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit.

Il baisse la tête, masquant son regard.

Il halète et serre les dents.

_Putain, grogne-t-il

Je tremble alors que sa main quitte lentement le mur et ne fourrage dans mes cheveux.

Il me tire alors vers lui d'un geste brusque.

J'écarquille les yeux, le soule court alors que je me retrouve a à peine quelques centimètre de ses lèvres.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Son souffle se mélange au mien et je rougis.

Mon corps est soudain pris de tremblement alors que sa seconde main quitte le mur et glisse lentement dans le creux de mes reins.

J'halète et papillonne des yeux.

_Je dois…Vraiment…rentrer, halète-il contre mes lèvres

Ainsi penché au dessus de moi on aurait dit…

Dit…qu'il comptait me dévorer.

Un frisson me prend alors que je sens mon pantalon devenir étroit de seconde en seconde.

Mes pommettes rougissent alors que ses muscles roulent sur mon corps.

Son corps était affreusement tendu et un couinement m'échappe alors que mon ventre se contracte.

Je ferme les yeux, perdus face au plaisir qui m'assaillait soudainement.

_ _Ne t'approche pas_ , susurre t-il soudainement crisper

J'ouvre un peu les yeux que j'essaie de garder ouvert..

C'est la vue un peu floue que je détourne le regard et tombe sur un regard particulièrement furieux.

_Katchan, gémis-je doucement

Tous deux se tendent.

Le corps de Katchan aîné bouge lentement et il me colle avec douceur contre le mur, son corps épousant à nouveau le mien.

Son érection plus que palpable.

Je serre les dents et rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

C'était chaud.

Et brûlant.

Je gémis quand il roule lentement des hanches contre les miennes.

Mes doigts se crispent sur son épaule alors que j'écarte les jambes sans même m'en rendre compte.

J'entends alors Katchan grogner et s'approcher.

J'entends, mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Tout mes sens semblaient s'alourdir.

Tous étaient tournés vers ce corps contre le mien.

Katchan aîné semblait complètement m'absorber.

Sa cuisse frôle mon érection et j'halète puis serre les dents.

J'entends alors la vois de Katchan.

_Arrête. _Tout de suite_.

_Et tu crois que j'essaie de _faire quoi là ?_ , grogne Katchan aîné en accentuant la caresse de son genou.

Je tremble, quitte son épaule et pose une main fébrile sur son bras.

Chose que j'aurais dut éviter.

Son corps est pris d'un sursaut et sa main sur ma hanche s'enfonce dans ma chaire.

_Essaie mieux, grogne à nouveau Katchan

Je n'eus pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il semblait extrêmement furieux.

Katchan aîné se lèche les lèvres, toujours tremblant.

_J'essaie, grogne-t-il

Il baisse la tête.

_Tu peux...pas...comprendre.

_Non _tu crois ?,_ réplique Katchan cynique

_C'est facile de …se retenir quand tu… n'as jamais…gouté… _putain_ , grogne t-il tout bas. T'as jamais… été …entre ses jambes, gémit-il sourdement.

Je cligne des yeux, le regard un peu flou, tentant de saisir ce qu'il disait mais n'y arrivai pas.

Me contentant de frissonner à chaque friction.

Katchan ne dit plus rien.

_Je vais me calmer…juste...quelques secondes…j'ai pas…besoin de te faire...un…dessin sur…comment je suis …dans ces moments la, halète-il

Perdus, je ne vis pas le regard qu'il s'échange.

_T'avise pas…de me le …prendre de force, grogne t-il en posant le front contre mon épaule.

Son érection rencontre alors la mienne et la décharge qui me prit me laissa pantois et fébrile.

Mes mains quittent ses bras et pendent le long de mon corps alors qu'il roule lentement les hanches contre moi.

Puis de plus en plus vite.

Perdus je ne vis pas Katchan fermer les yeux, furieux.

Ni ses doigts se contracter.

_Depêche, grimace t-il

Il pose une main contrarié sur le mur.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans celui-ci.

Et je gémis, incontrôlable et pose à mon tour le front contre son épaule.

Katchan aîné halète et rejette la tête en arrière.

Sa main quitte mes cheveux et s'agrippent à mes hanches.

Il grogne.

_Ok, lance t-il tendus en se léchant les lèvres, C'est mort…peut…pas. Hun…vaut mieux que …t'approche. _Lentement_.

Katchan retire ses doigts du mur et se rapproche à pas lents.

Inconscient de tout cela, hormis de la tendre caresse contre mon érection je gémis et tremble tout doucement dans ses bras.

Les pommettes rouges et les yeux fermés.

Les deux Katchan se contractent.

Je ne vis pas qui s'était rapprocher, tendre la main vers moi.

Ni Katchan aîné, mâchoire contracté, tenté de se défaire de moi.

Je sentis juste le changement de température quand le bras de Katchan prend la place de celle de l'ainé autour de ma hanche.

Mon front rencontre un corps moins brûlant, mais tout aussi tendus.

De rage.

Et j'ouvre lentement les paupières alors que mes bras se referment contre le corps de Katchan ignorant inconsciemment Katchan ainé qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière, le corps tendus et la main contre les yeux.

Katchan m'enlace fermement.

A m'en faire mal.

J'essaie lentement de reprendre pied.

De réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Sa main s'agrippe fortement à mes cheveux et l'autre s'enfonce durement dans la peau de mes reins.

J'entends son cœur battre rapidement contre le mien.

Je cligne des yeux, les pommettes rougissantes, essayant toujours de remettre mes idées en place.

Son corps était crispé, comme pouvant se briser à tout moment.

J'eus pas vraiment besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait la mâchoire contracter.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

Puis j'entends les pas de Katchan ainé.

Des pas qui s'éloignent.

Je ne tentai pas de bouger.

Katchan semblait vouloir ne pas me lâcher.

Je rougis, mon corps frissonnais toujours à cause de l'étreinte de l'aîné.

Et… de l'aine me voila dans celle du cadet.

Je…ne comprenais pas.

Je cligne des yeux, les pommettes rouges perdu.

_Fais _plus jamais_ ça, grogne sourdement Katchan

Les pas de l'aîné cessent.

La prise de Katchan se resserre contre moi.

_C'est _pas_ le tien, lance t-il contrarié

Je ne vis pas Katchan aîné serrer le poing et s'en aller.

J'entends juste ses pas qui finirent par ne plus m'atteindre et c'est un peu tremblant que je tente de quitter l'étreinte.

C'est choqué que je tombe dans le regard contrarié de Katchan.

Je rougis encore plus, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?

Pourquoi est-ce que…Katchan aîné à réagit comme ça ?

Il voulait…

Je sursaute et mon rougissement s'étend sur tout mon visage.

Il a voulus…

Je baisse un regard un peu apeuré sur mon érection et mes lèvres tremblotent.

Je jette un regard un peu apeuré et perdu à Katchan qui me fixe sans ciller.

Puis soupire.

Sa main caresse lentement mon cuir chevelu, accentuant mes rougeurs et mes tremblements.

Il se penche lentement vers moi alors que sa main quitte mes cheveux et se pose sur mon visage.

Son pouce me caresse la pommette.

J'entrouvre inconsciemment les lèvres.

Son regard s'y pose un bref instant de revenir sur moi.

_T'ais à moi Deku, lance-t-il d'une voix rauque

Et...je rougis de la tête au pied.

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien.

Je finis par baisser le regard.

_Je sais pas, lançai-je d'une petite voix…je ne comprends pas…

_Quoi ?

_Ce…que je ressens, murmurai-je embarrasser

Je ne le vis pas hausser un sourcil.

_Tu m'aimes, c'est tout.

Je lève les yeux vers lui si vite que je vis floue un court instant.

…Quoi ?

_Hein ?..., dis-je d'une petite voix en clignant des yeux

Katchan ne quitte pas mon regard et rompt l'étreinte.

Je pose le poing contre ma poitrine, apeuré.

Il...a remarqué ?

L'a-t-il...finalement remarqué ?

Mais…de toute façon, je ne suis pas...amoureux de lui.

Juste…influencer…perdu…. _toute chose_ quand il s'approche de moi.

Ou quand je le vois tout simplement.

Katchan enfonce les mains dans les poches mais ne dit rien.

Il soupir et se détourne de moi.

Je l'observe s'en aller sans aucun regard pour moi.

Je finis par baisser les yeux, n'y comprenant rien.

Je tourne la tête et fixe le mur, là ou j'étais accoler il y'a à peine quelques minutes.

Je rougis et me prends le visage dans mes mains.

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

J'étais venu ici pour avoir des réponses.

Par pur curiosité.

Et voila que j'ai encore plus de question sous les bras.

Pourquoi Katchan aîné à t-il fait ça ?

Le manque ?

Je soupire, fébrile.

Je supposai qu'il devait être en manque.

Après tout il est fiancé.

Alors il doit déjà avoir…

Je rougis et me laisse tomber, me tenant sur la plante des pieds.

Je supposai qu'il devait être à bout, en manque et que c'est tombé sur moi.

Ça aurait put être n'importe qui.

Je serre les dents, un peu contrarié et lève la tête.

Katchan et son ainé semblait ne vraiment pas s'apprécier.

Il semblerait qu'il y'ait un quelconque conflit entre eux.

J'observe l'endroit ou Katchan a disparus.

Puis le couloir opposé ou l'aîné venait de disparaitre.

J'hésite un instant puis me redresse, reconnaissant de ne plus ressentir de tension dans mon pantalon et marche lentement vers le couloir de gauche.

Là ou Katchan aîné venait de disparaitre.

Puis me ravise, réfléchissant.

Etais-ce une bonne idée après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Mais…

La bague.

Les initiales.

Je fronce les sourcils, oubliant momentanément l'incident de tout à l'heure.

Comment retirer la bague ?

Je...n'en avais aucune idée.

Je suis venue ici sur un coup de tête.

Parce que je voulais savoir qui était cette personne.

Qui est cette personne qui est fiancé à Katchan.

Je me mords la lèvre.

Cette personne que Katchan aime.

Je veux le savoir.

Juste par curiosité.

Et rien d'autre.

Décider, je prends une faible inspiration et m'avance décider vers le salon.

Là ou Katchan aîné devrait normalement se trouver.

Et je l'y trouvai, comme je m'y attendais.

Assis dans l'un des divans.

Les bras derrière le dossier et la nuque contre celle-ci.

Il fixait le plafond, immobile.

Seul son pouce caressait lentement la bague.

Il soupire et se penche en avant, posant les coudes sur ses genoux et serre les doigts les uns contre les autres.

D'ici, je sus qu'il tremblait.

Et je tremble à mon tour en le voyant poser les lèvres contre la bague et fermer douloureusement les yeux.

Mon cœur bat soudainement plus fort et j'ignore délibérément la tristesse que je sentais monter.

Qui que ce soit cette personne...manquant cruellement à Katchan.

Je réalise alors à quel point mon initiative étais stupide.

Sans doute Katchan ne quittait jamais cette bague.

Car elle lui rappelait la personne qu'il aimait.

Et moi...

Je baisse les yeux, gêné.

J'eus l'impression que je ne devais pas voir ça.

Que c'était intime.

Que je n'avais pas le droit de voir ça.

Un soupir tremblant m'échappe et je ne vis pas Katchan aîné rouvrir les yeux.

Ni ses pupilles se tourner lentement dans ma direction.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?, me demande t-il

Je sursaute et relève la tête vers lui.

Je rougis et balbutie.

Il décroise lentement les doigts en ne me quittant pas des yeux et sur le coup, je voulus vraiment être ailleurs qu'ici.

_J'ignore pourquoi t'ais planté là, mais tu devrais t'en aller. L'autre n'apprécierait pas.

Je lui jette un regard. Ne comprenant pas.

Il sourit en coin.

_Remarque, j'aurais réagit pareil.

Je l'observe s'adosser à nouveau contre le divan.

Et j'observe sa bague qu'il caresse toujours du pouce.

Et inconsciemment, je dus la fixer un bon moment car Katchan aîné finis par hausser un sourcil.

Il lève lentement la main portant la bague.

Et je suivis inconsciemment le geste.

Il la bougea vers la droite et...mes pupilles en firent de même.

Il esquisse un sourire narquois en la bougeant à gauche et que je suis aussitôt le mouvement.

Il se mord la lèvre, un rire lui échappe.

_Hé Deku, susurre t-il tout bas

Je sursaute et cligne des yeux.

Je pose un regard un peu perdu sur lui.

Et c'est surpris que je le vois retirer lentement la bague et me la montrer, la tenant entre le pouce et l'index.

Mes yeux brillent de convoitise et il sourit en coin, sournois

_En faites, c'est pour ça que t'ai venus pas vrai ?

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourt et j'esquisse un sourire tremblant.

Et gêner.

_Quoi ? Euh non, bien sur que non, pourquoi ?, ris-je nerveusement, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ta bague ?, Ah ah !, il, il n'y a _aucune raison_ pour ça !

Il hausse un sourcil, faisant tourner la bague entre ses deux doigts.

De petit reflet m'atteigne et ces bien malgré que je pose à nouveau le regard dessus.

Avant de revenir aussitôt à Katchan aîné.

Katchan aîné qui pose sa seconde main contre le divan me fixant de haut.

_Oh je sais pas…, commence t-il moqueur, Peut être pour ce qu'il y'a _à l'intérieur_ ?

A ces mots je sursaute et pose un regard plus que brillant sur la bague.

Katchan referme le poing, sourire en coin.

Un frisson me prend.

Alors...il y' avait vraiment des initiales à l'intérieur.

Je me lèche les lèvres.

Au diable qu'il ait deviné si vite le pourquoi de ma venue.

 _Je veux savoir !_

_Ah...je...en faites…, commençai-je cherchant mes mots

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?, lance t-il en portant à nouveau la bague

Il me jette un regard

_T'ais amoureux de moi ?

_Non ! Lançai-je en sursautant

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur.

Et jette un regard juste derrière moi.

Et c'est par reflexe que j'en fis de même.

Et mon regard tombe dans celui de Katchan.

Je me fige et écarquille les yeux.

Je serre les dents et gémis.

Mon cœur ratte un battement et double de cadence alors que Katchan ne cille pas.

J'aurais…put supporter qu'il m'insulte, même si je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi.

J'aurais compris qu'il me lance une remarque cynique.

J'aurais préférer qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi.

En faite...j'aurais préférer n'importe quoi…

Mais pas le regard un peu blessé qu'il me lança avant de se détourner et de s'en aller.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et je restai la.

Complètement perdu.

Je finis par faire un pas tremblant en avant.

Puis un second ou je manque de tomber avant de m'élancer derrière lui.

Je manque ainsi le large sourire sournois de Katchan aîné.

Au final, je cherchai Katchan partout.

Dans la cuisine.

La douche.

J'ai même jeté un petit coup d'œil dans sa chambre.

Mais je ne le vis nulle part.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, essoufflé le cœur battant rapidement.

Je n'ai pas compris...

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

Mais...mon cœur faisait douloureusement souffrir.

Comme si en faisant du mal à Katchan…

Je m'en étais fait aussi.

Même si je ne comprenais pas tout.

Mais…je voulais le voir.

Je devais le retrouver.

Alors c'est au pas de course que je sors précipitamment de la maison.

Je le cherchai un bon moment.

J'ai même appelé Eijiro.

Mais voila, le soleil commençait à disparaître au loin et je ne l'avais toujours pas retrouvé.

La ville était immense après tout.

Et je courrais partout sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je cherchais ?

Parce que je l'ai blessé.

J'en étais sur.

Mon cœur en étais sur en tout cas.

Et il battait affreusement vite dans ma poitrine.

Me disant surement qu'il n'arrêtera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouver.

Tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé Katchan.

Et finalement.

Je le vis.

Lorsque le soleil n'était déjà plus visible.

Que les lumières de la ville s'allumaient.

Je le retrouvai, dans un parc.

Parc que j'avais déjà fouillé.

Sans doute s'était-il promener un moment.

Essoufflé je prends appui sur mes genoux, mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

C'est en traînant les pieds que je m'approchai de lui, qui m'avait sans aucun doute, déjà remarqué.

Mais il ne bougea pas, fixant le bac à sable vide droit devant lui.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc, tout essoufflé et tremper de sueur.

Et comme je m'y attendais.

Mon cœur finit tout doucement par reprendre un rythme normal.

Je me lèche les lèvres, sèches, en me penchant en avant.

_Tu cherches quoi au juste ?, me lance-t-il sans me regarder

J'en fis de même, mon regard se pose sur le bac à sable vide.

Je triture mes doigts indécis, alors que l'image fugace de nous deux jouant dans ce même bac à sable me revint.

Ce même jour où il m'a nommé « Deku » pour la première fois.

Et que j'ai boudé, en étais que ce n'était pas gentil.

Qu'il a rit et m'a sauter dessus avant de me trainer jusqu'à la rivière.

Nos amis de ce temps là nous suivaient juste derrière.

_Tu as changé, lançai-je d'une voix perdus

J'étais complètement perdu dans nos souvenirs.

_Je sais, dit-il en se laissant aller contre le banc

En enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et glisse contre le banc.

Je serre les bras contre mes jambes.

_Pourquoi ?, dis-je d'une petite voix

_Je sais pas.

_Tu ne veux rien me dire

_Pourquoi devrais-je te dire quoi que ce soit ?, demande t-il contrarié

_Parce que tu m'as fait du mal, dis-je doucement

Je ne vis pas son corps se tendre mais je le sentis très bien.

_Je t'admirais tu sais, dis-je doucement

Ma prise se resserré contre mes jambes.

_Et tu as changé, tu m'as détesté et...tu me frappais, rajoutais-je d'une voix étrangler

Il souffle, le corps un peu tremblant et s'assois plus confortablement sur le banc, se penchant en avant tout comme moi.

_Je te déteste, dis-je d'une petite voix

On ignore tous les deux la larme qui caresse lentement ma joue.

Katchan ne dit rien.

Et ça m'énerve.

Parce qu'il ne me répond pas.

Il m'a dit que je l'aimais.

Mais c'est faux.

Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

Voila, je ne pouvais pas.

Et je le lui dis.

D'une voix sec et dur avant de me redresser les poings crisper.

Katchan ne bouge pas, le regard droit devant lui.

Et ça me fit vraiment mal qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Chose que je ne devrais pas ressentir.

Puisque je ne l'aime pas.

J'halète et essuie rageusement mes larmes qui se sont mises à couler.

J'hoquète alors que je fais un pas en avant.

Puis un second.

En...espérant qu'il m'arrêterait.

Mais rien.

_Katchan je te déteste…, dis-je doucement en m'en allant d'un pas mal assuré

_Faux, lance t-il à mi-voix

Je ne l'entendis pas.

Il se redresse subitement, chose que je ne vis pas.

Je me contente de m'en aller d'un pas lents.

Parce que je voulais qu'il me retienne.

Je voulais qu'il me parle.

Qu'il m'explique.

Je gémis sourdement puis sursaute quand une poigne me saisis durement le poignet.

Je me tourne lentement, le cœur plein d'espoir, les joues inondées de larme et tombe sur Katchan.

Katchan qui soupir et se gratte les cheveux, contrarié.

Katchan qui me saisis la nuque et me tire brusquement contre lui.

Katchan qui m'embrasse soudainement.

Et...je me fige, incapable de bouger.

Je cligne des yeux, une larme s'échappe alors qu'une langue rencontre la mienne.

Et je réalise réellement ce qui se passe.

Je rougis et l'observe alors qu'il cesse le baiser.

_Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu m'as raconté quand tu délirais espèce d'idiot ?, lance t-il mâchoire crisper.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur mon poignet et sur ma nuque.

Choqué, je ressentis à peine la douleur alors qu'il penche la tête sur le côté, un air contrarié au visage.

_Tu m'as appelé, lance-t-il en grinçant des dents, tu m'as dit que tu me détestais, que j'étais juste un bon gros enfoiré, que j'tai blesser, que j'tais fais du mal, que tu me _haïssais_ plus que tout.

Il serre les dents et je serre les doigts contre son t-shirt.

Je l'observe me dire ce que je voulais savoir.

Mes yeux fouillent les siens, attendant la suite alors que son visage se contracte de colère.

_Tu m'a dit que je t'ai fais de la peine...que je te manquais, que t'as envie de m'enlacer, que tu veux discuter avec moi, que tu...

Son corps se contracte alors qu'il pose les lèvres contres les miennes.

Moi, dont le visage était à présent écarlate.

Réalisant enfin ce qui s'était passé.

Du…pourquoi Katchan réagissait ainsi.

Mes lèvres tremblotent alors que la suite me parut évidente.

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes, chuchote-il contre mes lèvres

Et mon cœur cessa de battre.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans son t-shirt alors que j'écarquille les yeux.

Je tremble et détourne le regard abasourdis.

Et choqué.

Il me force à relever la tête et m'embrasse furieusement.

Je gémis et m'accroche à son t-shirt, nos langues jouant lentement l'une contre l'autre.

Je frissonne et couine de bien être.

Je n'avais...jamais vécu ça.

Il rompt le baiser et me fixe.

Nos regards se fouillent mutuellement et mes pommettes rougissent sous son regard.

J'aime…Katchan.

…Sérieusement ?, pensais-je affoler

_ _Voila_ , ce que tu m'as dit, grimace t-il, et ça m'a fait flipper putain, j'ai pas dormis cette satané nuit et lendemain tu te _pointes_ au lycée comme si de rien était !

Je sursaute face à ce brusque accès de rage alors que Katchan défais l'étreinte, me repoussant.

Je tangue un peu manquant de tomber avant qu'il ne me saisisse durement le col et me rapproche de lui.

_Alors _oui_ putain je te _hais_ !...Mais…

Il serre les dents.

Ses doigts quitte une par une mon col alors que je le fixe toujours.

Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine.

Tout…Allait beaucoup trop vite.

Katchan me fait soudainement dos et enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'il sortirait de ma cage thoracique que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Katchan peste avant de s'en aller.

Et je tremble soudainement d'inquiétude.

Il ne pouvait s'en aller comme ça.

Je…on devait parler …Non ?

Et lui ?...

Qu'en est-il de ses sentiments ?

Et moi…est-ce que…je l'aime …Vraiment ?

Je tremble, incertain et ouvris la bouche pour l'appeler.

Mais une ombre surgit face à nous au même moment.

J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qui avait attaqué Katchan la dernière fois, bien que celui-ci soit beaucoup plus petit de taille.

Cet homme s'élance vers Katchan qui ne scille pas.

Et un grognement s'élève au même instant.

L'homme disparut de ma vue et un cri de douleur résonne.

Un grognement satisfait ainsi qu'une explosion se fit entendre, suivit d'un choc et d'un nuage de poussière qui s'élève soudainement.

Je cligne des yeux et accourt aussitôt aux cotés de Katchan qui n'a pas bouger et fixais le nuage de poussière droit devant lui.

Le nuage se dissipa et c'est Katchan aîné qui apparut, le pied sur le corps inanimé de l'homme dont le corps était enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol.

_Il était minable celui la, soupire Katchan aîné. C'était …le dernier.

Katchan ainé lève la tête.

Je vis ses pupilles jeter de bref coup d'œil partout.

Il se mord la lèvre, impatient.

Qu'est-ce...qu'il attendait ? Pensais-je en le voyant ainsi

Katchan dut se poser la même question car il hausse un sourcil sceptique.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et...rien.

Katchan aîné baisse la tête, ses mèches cachent son regard.

Il serre les poings et tremble de rage.

Je tente alors de me rapprocher de lui mais Katchan me saisis le creux du coude, m'empêchant de bouger.

Je lui jette un regard.

Regard qu'il ne me rendit pas, se contentant de fixer son aîné.

Aîné qui se tourne nous, jusqu'à ce bip sonore ne se fasse entendre.

Il fait volt face et relève brusquement la tête.

Mon corps s'accroche à nouveau à celui de Katchan qui avait laissé mon bras.

L'on fixe tous la boule métallique qui venaient d'apparaitre.

Un cercle rouge fit son apparition à son centre alors qu'elle bouge lentement du haut vers le bas avant de stabiliser.

Elle vole alors lentement jusqu'à Katchan et une vive lumière sort du cercle et scanne l'homme à ses pieds.

 _Défaillance temporelle repérer,_ lance une voix mécanique féminine.

 _Identification en cours._

 _Cible non identifié._

 _Annihilation._

Et j'écarquille les yeux alors qu'un rayon rouge atteint l'homme qui disparut aussitôt.

Puis la boule se tourne vers Katchan.

La lumière rouge fit son apparition et le scanne de la tête aux pieds.

Katchan ainé peste et croise le bras alors que le rayon rouge cessait.

 _Défaillance temporelle repérer._

 _Identification en cours._

 _Cible identifié._

 _Cible recherché atteinte._

 _Attente de confirmation._

Je cligne des yeux et resserre inconsciemment ma prise sur le t-shirt de Katchan qui observe la scène tout comme moi.

Mais je fus le seul à sursauter quand un nouveau bip se fit entendre.

Une nouvelle boule métallique apparut, beaucoup plus grosse que la première.

Des bandes rouges circulaient en son centre alors qu'elle tourne lentement sur elle-même.

La première boule perd alors le cercle rouge en son centre.

La seconde boule s'ouvre alors soudainement en son centre et la première boule s'y loge automatiquement.

La boule restante tourne alors à nouveau sur elle-même, ses bandes rouges bougeant à une allure folle.

Puis une voix mécanique masculine cette fois ci, se fit entendre.

 _Cible temporel authentifié._

 _Nom : Bakugo._

 _Prénom Katsuki._

 _Bon temporel de trois ans._

 _Confirmation de la cible._

 _Envoi des données au disque mère._

 _Attente de réponse._

Katchan aîné serre les poings, le corps inconsciemment tendus vers la boule.

Attente…

 _Confirmation._

 _Plus aucune défaillance temporelle repérer._

 _Extraction désormais possible._

 _Liaison temporelle en cours de lancement._

 _Liaison temporelle lancé._

 _Délai 7 secondes._

 _Lieu de liaison._

_Yuei, lance soudainement Katchan ainé

 _Demande en cours._

 _Lieu localisé._

 _Possibilité de 94%_

 _Taux de réussite 82%_

 _Lieu accepté._

 _Envoi des données au disque mère._

 _Attente de confirmation._

 _Confirmation reçus._

 _Lieu accepté._

 _Lien temporel établi._

 _Récupération dans 12 heures._

La boule tourne alors une dernière fois sur elle-même avant de disparaitre.

Un silence s'installe alors que je fixe Katchan aîné qui porte la main à son visage.

Un léger sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

Lèvres qu'il pose sur sa bague.

Et je compris.

Katchan aîné allait rentrer.

Il allait nous quitter.

Katchan bouge à mes côtés et je pose le regard sur lui, réalisant.

Finalement…je n'aurais pas besoin de la bague.

 _Votre fiancé… viendra vous chercher ?_

 _Sans doute._

Ma prise se resserre sur son bras.

Plus besoin de la bague.

Car je verrai bientôt cette personne en chaire et en os.

* * *

Voila !

c'est mon plus long chap, et j'ai ..galérer pour l'écrire et en suis pas totalement fière XD

Alors la nouvelle, hum, on va dire que la chapitre suivant sera le dernier.

Normalement en tout cas, mais étant donner que j'ai tendance à m'emporter quand j'écris, je dirais deux chapitres tout au plus pour être sur ^^'.

Et tant qu'on y est, une bêta ça vous arrange ? je demande car je tiens à préciser que le temps de correction influencera le temps de publication ^^

vous plaignez surtout pas si les chapitres tardent plus que d'habitude !

Alors bêta ou pas ?

Et...Je poste un one shot bientôt XD

Merci :p


	6. Au-revoir

Salut !

Le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit ! XD

Je crois que tout mes derniers chapitres sont voués à être très longs XD

J'espère que la longueur vous gênera pas et que vois vous retrouverez entre les personnages du futur et ceux actuel…

 **RARs :**

 **Jiramo : Cc merci pour ta review ^^ faut pas trop en vouloir à Deku, il est naïf et peut pas s'imaginer que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit XD. Merci d'être toujours et d'avoir toujours été la ! j'espère que t'aimeras ce dernier chapitre**

 **Lollipop : Cc ! on va dire que tu as quand même deviner juste XD ! et tu verras leurs arriver dans ce chapitre !**

 **Katsudeku 3 : Cc ! merci pour ta review, contente que t'aimes voyage temporel ^^, j'espère que t'aimeras ce dernier chapitre ^^**

 **FlamiraSplitz : Cc ! merci pour cette review ! voici le dernier chapitre comme promis, tu me dira si c'est comme ça que tu l'avais imaginer XD et j'espère que tu me suis toujours XD**

 **Anonimiaouss : Cc contente que t'ai aimer cette fiction ! (et toutes les autres !, merci pour tes comms sur chacune de mes fictions ! je t'y répondrai dès que je posterais leur suite ;)) la suite est poster comme promis**

Les autres, je vous aient répondus sur vos comptes :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je resserre la prise de mon sac alors que je pénètre dans la salle de classe.

Je saluai l'ensemble de la salle classe avant de me lasser tombé sur ma chaise.

Ochako n'étais pas encore arrivé.

Tant mieux.

Je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma table, enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras.

Hier était sans doute la journée la plus riche en émotion de toute ma vie.

En fait, on va dire qu'elle vaut celle de ma rencontre avec all Might.

Je resserre ma prise sur mon bras.

Après l'apparition de cette boule.

Katchan et Katchan aîné sont partis.

Katchan n'a pas voulus discuter avec moi.

L'aîné m'a juste jeté un bref regard ainsi qu'a son cadet qui s'éloignait déjà, avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Je suis resté seul, dans ce parc une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de rentrer chez moi.

Au final, qu'avais-je obtenu comme réponse de la soirée d'hier ?

Que la fiancée de Katchan ainé lui manquait.

Que Katchan me considérait...comme sien.

Et que je l'aime.

Je serre les dents et rougis avant de gémir pitoyablement.

Je suis juste maudit.

J'en suis sur.

Car ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi ce genre de chose

J'aime...Katchan.

Je gémis à nouveau.

J'aurais préférer que ce sois faux.

Sans doute étais-ce faux.

Mais mon cœur qui bat rapidement dans ma poitrine me ramène très vite à l'ordre.

Oui, je l'aime.

Et ça, c'est affreux.

_Izuku, ça va ?

Je me redresse et tombe sur le visage sceptique de Tenya.

_Oui, marmonnai-je, ça va.

Je baisse la tête, manquant Tenya qui cligne des yeux, pas du tout convaincu.

Je ne le vis pas ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer alors que _sa_ voix se fit entendre.

_Oï, Deku

Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine et je me crispe involontairement sur ma chaise.

Je lève un regard un peu apeuré vers la porte, le cœur battant rapidement et tombe sur lui.

Lui me toisant, adosser contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il lève alors la main et me pousse à m'approcher d'un geste de l'index.

Je déglutis.

Baisse les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes.

Je prends alors une faible inspiration et serre les poings, puis me redresse et me dirige d'un pas décidé bien qu'un peu tremblant vers lui.

Katchan se contente de faire un pas en dehors de la salle de classe.

Je le suis et referme la porte derrière moi, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

Et lorsque j'ose un coup d'œil vers lui.

Je constate qu'il n'est plus face à moi.

Je cligne des yeux et jette un coup d'œil à ma droite.

Je le vois alors s'éloigner de moi, mains dans les poches et tourner dans le couloir de droite

.Je cligne des yeux et me hâte de le rejoindre, un peu perdus.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit ainsi ?, me demandai-je alors que je bifurque à mon tour dans le couloir de droite.

C'est alors qu'une poigne me saisis durement le poignet et je me retrouve accoler contre le mur.

Je cligne des yeux et le temps de relever la tête, je tombe dans le regard neutre de Katchan.

Son regard impassible plonge dans le mien.

Je rougis.

Il penche la tète sur le côté et se rapproche de moi.

Sa poigne se resserre sur mon poignet qu'il pose contre le mur, près de ma tête.

Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le front contre le mien et me pousse à relever la tête.

C'est les pommettes rouges que je le fixe.

Et c'est apeuré que je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes en un chaste baiser.

Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation.

Mon ventre se tord agréablement alors qu'il pose un second baiser contre mes lèvres.

Un souffle tremblant m'échappe alors que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Il délaisse mon poignet et c'est un peu tremblant que je tends les lèvres vers les siennes.

Je l'entends grogner alors qu'il pose à nouveau un baiser sur mes lèvres et esquive ma tentative de l'approfondir.

Je gémis de frustration.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pose les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes et approfondis-le baiser.

Je gémis et me fond dans ses bras quand sa langue rencontrent la mienne.

Nos langues bataillent lentement l'une contre l'autre et...ce baiser lent…

D'une extrême douceur.

Me surpris un peu, venant de Katchan.

Mais…c'étais doux.

Mes doigts s'accrochent à sa tenue.

Le baiser ne dura pas.

En tout cas pas assez pour moi et je reprends aussitôt ses lèvres. Quittant le mur.

Sur le coup, Katchan fit un pas en arrière.

Je sentis sa surprise.

Son hésitation à me répondre.

Puis ses bras qui m'enlacent alors qu'il grogne sourdement et ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon dos.

Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe.

Je crois avoir perdus pied un moment.

Juste que…j'étais bien.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'accolais Katchan contre le mur opposé.

Katchan dont le sourire en coin ne cessait de s'agrandir alors que je l'agressais inconsciemment.

Et lorsqu'on cessait le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Je me jetais à nouveau sur ces lèvres.

Et ce dernier acte arracha un léger rire à Katchan.

Et c'est surpris que je cesse le baiser, le fixe un peu étonné.

C'est à bout de souffle que je le vois rire à nouveau et poser une main contre ces lèvres.

…Sans doute se moquait-il de la mine que j'affichais.

Son regard se fit sournois et il laisse un bref rire lui échapper.

Je cligne des yeux ne comprenant pas.

Il dut le comprendre car il se penche vers moi, jusqu'à mon oreille.

Il retire lentement la main sur ces lèvres.

_T'ai accro, Deku, susurre t-il

Mon visage s'enflamme et je baisse la tête alors qu'il se mettait à nouveau à ma hauteur.

_C'est…pas vrai, murmurai-je embarrasser

Son sourire s'élargit.

Il pose la main sur ma tête, ses doigts passent dans ma chevelure.

Et je ferme les yeux sous la sensation.

Alors c'est comme ça, aimer quelqu'un ?

Quand c'est réciproque ?

Mais… est-ce réciproque ?

_Katchan, l'appelai-je doucement, les yeux toujours fermer

_Hun

_Tu m'aimes aussi ?, chuchotai-je incertain

_Aussi ?, répète-il, son sourire s'élargissant

Mais je ne le vis pas.

Seule sa main toujours présente dans ma chevelure m'encouragea.

_Oui, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en levant la tête vers lui

Il hausse un sourcil, son sourire toujours présent.

Sa main quitte mes cheveux, passe sur ma joue et caresse ma pommette du pouce.

_Tu m'as pourri la vie, quand tu m'as balancé ça au tél la dernière fois, lance-t-il

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourt le corps et je baisse les yeux, m'attendant au pire.

_Et quand tu t'ais pointé le lendemain comme si de rien était…J'ai faillis t'en mettre une, grimace t-il

Je me mords la lèvre alors que sa main quitte ma joue et se pose sur mon menton.

Il me lève la tête et je plonge dans son regard.

Un regard hautain.

Il pose un frêle baiser sur mes lèvres et mon cœur rate un battement.

_J'en reviens pas que t'ai réussi à me faire tomber amoureux de toi, sale nerd, murmure t-il

J'écarquille les yeux et j'ouvre la bouche.

Mais...aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir.

Je finis par trembler et balbutie, incertain.

_Mais...hier, commençai-je d'une voix étrangler

_J'étais pas d'humeur, répond t-il en une grimace.

Je déglutis et sent une caresse le long de ma joue.

Katchan y passe un doigt et je découvre une larme le bout de son doigt.

Je sursaute et m'essuie rapidement le visage.

Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine.

_Que c'est _mignon._ Mais vous barrez le passage là, poussez vous, grogne une voix irriter

Je sursaute et jette un regard à ma droite et tombe sur Katchan ainé

Je cligne des yeux et rougis

Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge et tenait une veste sombre d'une main, l'autre étant dans sa poche.

Il portait un pantalon sombre.

Je cligne des yeux et ce fut le grognement frustré de Katchan qui me fit baisser le regard et passer une main gêner dans mes cheveux.

_Serieusement, virez de là, grogne Katchan ainé en forçant le passage entre nous

Je manque de tomber et me rattrape de justesse contre le mur derrière moi.

J'observe alors Katchan ainé s'en aller d'une démarche rapide.

_Qu'est-ce-

_Il est pressé de rentrer chez lui, lance Katchan

Je lui jette un regard.

Il esquisse un sourire narquois.

_Bon débarras, murmure t-il

Je déglutis.

Etais-ce normal qu'une personne...se déteste sois même ?

Je cligne des yeux alors qu'il reporte son attention sur moi.

Je rougis et baisse la tête.

Encore…

Mais…

Katchan m'a embrassé.

Et il m'aime.

Je me mords la lèvre, un sourire en coin.

_Oï, m'apostrophe une voix

Je me tourne, de même que Katchan qui parait agacer et tombe à nouveau sur Katchan ainé.

Katchan ainé qui jette sa veste sur son épaule.

Ah putain…

Il est sexy merde…

_Arrête de baver, grogne Katchan

Je baisse les yeux, gêné.

Je manque Katchan ainé qui roule des yeux.

_Tu serviras sans doute d'attache, alors ramène toi, grogne t-il

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_C'est bientôt l'heure

_De quoi est-ce que-, commençai-je

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me saisisse vivement le poignet, me faisant sursauter et me traine derrière lui.

Et je fus surpris que Katchan ne dise rien, se contentant de nous suivre.

Juste sa mâchoire contracter me fit comprendre qu'il était assez contrarié.

Katchan ainé me traina ainsi dans le couloir attirant ainsi le regard des autres qui finirent par nous suivre, curieux.

Aucun des deux Katchan n'y prêta attention.

Moi par contre…

Je baissai le regard sur sa main qui enserrait mon poignet.

Une main chaude et ferme.

Une...grande main.

Et...c'est Katchan

Katchan dont la fiancée viendra bientôt le chercher.

À cette pensée, une pierre de plusieurs kilos me tomba dans l'estomac.

Littéralement.

Je porte une main tremblante à mon ventre, réalisant.

Réalisant maintenant la portée de e qui allait suivre.

Katchan m'aime.

Le Katchan actuel en tout cas.

Mais celui-ci...vient du futur.

De trois ans.

Tout peut changer en trois ans pas vrais ?

Je porte une main tremblante à mon visage alors que je me faisais toujours trainé par Katchan ainé.

Tout peut changer…

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'un détail me sauta aux yeux.

Un détail qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors que ma poitrine se contracte de douleur.

Katchan est fiancée.

Une fiancée.

Katchan a…une fiancée.

J'écarquille les yeux.

 _Une._

Pas _un._

Mais _une._

J'entrouvre les lèvres et gémis.

Je manque Katchan qui hausse les sourcils, m'ayant sans doute entendu.

Katchan ainé n'y prête pas attention.

Un rire dérisoire m'échappe.

Bien sur.

Puisqu'il s'apprête à retrouver sa fiancée.

C'est normal pas vrai ?

Je me mords la lèvre, voulant retenir un sanglot alors que Katchan ainé ouvrait soudainement la porte du gymnase et m'y traine rapidement, suivis de Katchan et des autres.

Il se plante alors au beau milieu de la salle.

Les autres se mirent derrière nous et Katchan se place à mes côtés.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux mais je me crispe.

Il le sentit.

Il fronce les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais une voix l'interrompit.

_Pourquoi on est la ? demande Ochako d'une petite voix en s'approchant de nous

_Personne ne t'a demandé de nous suivre à ce que je sache, réplique Katchan en lui jetant un regard agacé par-dessus l'épaule.

Ochako boude.

Moi je baisse la tête, mes cheveux cachant mon expression.

Moins de trois ans.

Voila le temps, que j'aurais avec Katchan.

…vaut-il la peine que je continue ?

Je veux dire si ...c'est pour au final…se quitter ?

Ça n'en vaut pas la peine pas vrai ?

Mais…je ne veux pas le quitter.

Je gémis et essuie rapidement une larme alors que Katchan repose le regard sur moi.

Un regard sceptique.

Je veux rester avec lui, pensai-je

Alors...même si c'est pour un bout de temps...autant en profiter non ?

_Fait chier merde !, hurle soudainement Katchan ainé

Je relève la tête et le fixe, comme tous les autres élèves qui nous ont suivis.

Je l'observe le point crisper, à a peine quatre pas de moi et Katchan.

Il fixe droit devant lui, attendant quelque chose.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demande Eijiro en se rapprochant

Je lui jette un regard et vit du coin de l'œil que Shoto et Momo semblait discuter de la situation.

Puis la lueur qui passe dans leurs yeux me fit comprendre qu'ils avaient compris.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui.

Une minute s'écoula avant qu'un bip facilement reconnaissable ne se fasse entendre.

Et je sursaute quand la boule métallique fit son apparition juste face à moi.

Je cligne des yeux et louche pour mieux l'apercevoir.

Elle tourne lentement sur elle en faisant des mouvements du bas vers le haut.

Puis le même rayon rouge que la dernière fois fit son apparition et me scanne.

J'eus pas besoin de voir les autres derrière moi ni Ochako et Eijiro qui était a nos coter, pour me rendre compte qu'ils étaient surpris.

Ou dans l'attente.

Car la dernière fois qu'elle était apparue, l'on a tous entendus une Ochako adulte.

La boule cesse soudainement tout mouvement et se stabilise.

 _Nom : Midoriya_

 _Prénom : Izuku_

 _Trois ans dans le passée._

 _Localisé._

 _Périmètre sécurisé._

 _Présence d'une défaillance temporel dans la zone repérer._

 _Conforme aux données du disque mère._

 _Envois des données à Saori._

Katchan ainé se tend et voulus se rapprocher quand la boule se déplace soudainement.

Elle le dépasse et se place à quelques mètres de nous.

 _Données confirmé._

 _Liaison en cours._

 _Liaison établie._

 _Ouverture du portail._

La voix se tut soudainement et l'on sursaute tous quand elle s'ouvrit, se défragmente en plusieurs morceaux avant de se recomposer pièce par pièce.

Elle forme alors un cercle, suspendu dans les airs, frôlant à peine le sol.

Un bruit d'un objet brisé se fit entendre avant qu'une brume ne se mette à tourner lentement à l'intérieur du cercle.

Ça me fit penser à un miroir.

Katchan ainé prend une grande inspiration, le regard poser sur le « miroir ».

Miroir qu'on fixait tous, attentif.

Et je tâtonne avant de saisir la main de Katchan qui me lance un regard un peu sceptique et surpris.

Surpris par mon audace ou par le fait que ma main tremble.

J'en sais rien.

Et pour le moment je n'y prête pas attention.

Car on y était.

La personne qui sortirait de ce miroir…

La fiancée de Katchan…

Je me mords la lèvre, les yeux braqué sur le cercle.

Et il y eut un léger flash avant qu'un corps ne sorte de la brume.

Un corps qui tâtonne sur un pied avant de tomber la tête la première.

Un petit corps vêtus d'une tenue que je reconnus très bien.

Je cligne des yeux, et relâche la pression sur les doigts de Katchan alors que ce petit corps, vêtu de la petite « robe » bleu de la maternelle se redressait en gémissant.

Je cligne des yeux, de même que Katchan tout aussi surpris que moi alors qu'il se redresse lentement en gémissant.

…Un petit corps à la chevelure noire aux reflets verts.

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme alors que … mon mini-moi, se redresse, la larme à l'œil et touche son nez rougis du bout des doigts.

Puis il sursaute tout comme nous.

Katchan ainé pose une main contrarié sur son visage.

_Qu'est-ce, commençai-je perdus, pourquoi est-ce que-

_C'est une défaillance, lance Katchan ainé en retirant sa main, ils tentent d'établir un pont, mais ils ont du mal à se fixer sur un bon temps.

_Ah, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur moi

Moi qui frotte toujours mon nez.

_T'étais trop mignon Deku-kun, s'exclame Ochako-chan en posant les mains sur ses joues

Je rougis embarrasser.

_On dirait un petit chiot tout mignon, lance Eijiro en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Je lui lance un regard renfrogné et il rit.

Katchan à ses cotés, esquisse un petit sourire en fixant mon petit-moi.

Petit-moi qui redresse la tête et nous fixent.

Il cligne des yeux, apeuré.

Ses doigts s'accrochent à la petite robe bleue.

Ses yeux se remplissent d'eau alors que ses pupilles jettent de petit regard partout.

J'eus un peu de peine.

Puis me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien-

_Katchan, murmure-t-il d'une petite voix

Chercher…, finis-je en clignant des yeux alors que mon petit-moi sanglotait à présent.

Avant de tourner la tête de droite à gauche.

_Katchan, appelle t-il à nouveau entre deux sanglots

Je passe une main gêné dans mes cheveux alors que Katchan esquissait un sourire suffisant.

Je lui mets un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mais son sourire s'élargit.

Petit-moi resserre encore plus sa prise sur sa tunique et appelle Katchan un peu plus fort.

D'une voix tremblante.

Les autres derrière moi me jette de petit regard que j'évite, rouge de gêne.

Quoi ?, pensais-je en grimaçant

À cette époque, je faisais tout avec Katchan.

Alors c'est normal que-

Je m'interrompis à nouveau quand un nouveau flash retentis.

Un second corps, tout aussi petit que celui du mini-moi fut éjecter.

Un petit corps aux cheveux ébouriffer et d'un jaune particulier fit son apparition.

Il tâtonne comme le petit moi mais se retiens in extremis sur la pointe des pieds et tend les bras en l'air, comme un avion.

Puis il se stabilise dans un souffle.

Je cligne des yeux alors qua Katchan passe une main agacé dans ses cheveux face au nouveau venu.

Son mini-lui cligne des yeux, portant la même tenue que mini-moi et jette des regards à droit et à gauche puis se pose sur mini-moi qui lui faisais dos.

Qui n'a toujours pas remarquer sa présence et continue de l'appeler.

Mini Katchan esquisse un large sourire.

_Hé Deku !, lance t-il

Et…je me vis sursauter et me tourner vivement vers l'arrière.

Mini Katchan perd son sourire.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Je, sanglote mini-moi, Tu, t'avais disparus… Et- et puis-

Mini Katchan explose de rire.

_J'étais juste là Deku ! Arrête de pleurer pour rien, tu fais toujours ça !

_Mais tu-

_C'est bon ! s'exclame mini Katchan en prenant le poignet de l'autre.

Il brandit sa seconde main, énergique et la secoue dans tout les sens.

_On doit explorer la forêt aujourd'hui !, s'exclame mini Katchan en se dirigeant vers le cercle.

Mini-moi essuie ses larmes en le suivant

_Mais…c'est dangereux Katchan…murmure-t-il

_Justement !, s'exclame l'autre en disparaissant dans le cercle

Le reste de sa phrase ne nous parvint pas, alors que mini moi disparaissait à son tour.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce.

Puis tous éclate de rire.

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'étais un sacré phénomène, lance Shoto une main distraite sur ses yeux

Ses épaules tressautent doucement.

Katchan grogne et lance un « la ferme » qui augmenta le rire des autres.

Je souris à mon tour.

Oui tout ça...je m'en rappelais.

Nos excursions à moi et Katchan.

Je lui jette un regard.

Il en fit de même mais peste avant de détourner le regard.

Un bref rire m'échappe.

Mais une soudaine tension emplit la salle et les rires cessent aussitôt.

Un frisson d'angoisse me prend alors que je reporte le regard sur Katchan ainé.

Katchan ainé qui n'a pas bouger, le corps crisper dans l'attente et dont l'aura était plus que pesante.

Voire menaçante.

Un silence s'abat à nouveau dans la pièce et personne n'ose parler ou bouger de peur de le contrarier.

Car Katchan ainé semblait sur le point de bondir sur quiconque le contrarierait.

Ou même bougerais le petit doigt.

Une, peut-être deux minutes s'écoulent juste qu'à ce que la brume du cercle cesse de tourner.

Avant de remettre à tournoyer de plus en vite.

Et un nouveau flash retenti.

Un corps fut éjecté de la brume.

Un corps qui semblait avoir pris de l'élan car atterris sur ses pieds en un « ouf » retentissant.

Ce corps se redresse lentement et j'écarquille les yeux au fur et mesure que son apparence se dévoilait.

Je sens Ochako s'accrocher à mon bras alors qu'elle se découvrait en plus âgé.

Alors qu'Ochako ainé se redressait, sa chevelure beaucoup plus longue fut rejetée vers l'arrière.

Elle pose alors un regard surpris sur nous, son fin t-shirt et sa jupe bouge lentement aux grés de ses mouvements.

Elle rougit doucement.

Et le silence fut brisé par un véritable cri de surprise des autres élèves.

Ochako ainé rougit, gêner.

Puis elle sursaute et jette des regards un peu partout.

Elle pose une main tremblante sur son cœur quand son regard se pose sur Katchan ainé.

Et...ce regard me fit resserrer à nouveau ma prise sur les doigts de Katchan.

Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant la larme qui lui glisse le long de la joue.

Et mes jambes tremblent en la voyant porté les mains à ses lèvres, couvrant un cri silencieux.

Et...c'est glacé que je vis Katchan esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

Ochako ainé ferme les yeux et se précipite vers lui, ses cheveux volant derrière elle alors qu'elle s'accroche à lui, ses bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

_Katsuki-Kun, murmure-t-elle en resserrant sa prise

Un silence s'installe dans la salle avant qu'un hoquet de stupeur ne prenne tout le monde en voyant Katchan ainé l'enlacer lentement.

Puis fermement.

Sa main glisse dans ses cheveux en un geste réconfortant.

Je…suis littéralement sur le cul.

Choqué, comme tous les autres sans doute.

Alors c'est…Ochako-chan ?, pensai-je en clignant des yeux

Mon ventre se tord soudainement et mon cœur est comme pris dans un étau.

J'eus soudainement du mal à respirer.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pourquoi est ce que...Ochako chan ?

On va se séparer …avec Katchan ?

Pourquoi ?

Ma faute ?

La sienne ?

On…s'aimera plus ?

Perdus, je fixe le vide alors qu'un silence bercer par les larmes d'Ochako du futur s'installe.

J'arrivais…plus à réfléchir.

Et perdus dans mes pensées, je manque le léger regard que me jette Katchan.

Katchan dont les pupilles font un aller retour entre moi et Ochako ainé, toujours agrippé à Katchan ainé.

Katchan se contente d'hausser un sourcil, semblant avoir compris.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin puis se gratte distraitement les cheveux.

_C'est fou comme tu peux être stupide, Deku, marmonne t-il

Mais je ne l'entendis pas.

Ce fut un second flash qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

Je cligne des yeux et tombe sur Eijiro.

Sur le coup, je me demandai depuis quand il paraissait aussi grand.

Il...a prit des muscles non ?

Ce fut le cri sur excité au coter de Katchan qui me fit tourner la vers …Eijiro.

Eijiro ?, répétais-je

Et c'est en réalisant que je tourne brusquement la tête vers _l'autre_ Eijiro.

Eijiro ainé qui passe une main distraite sur son cou, vêtu d'un polo sombre sans manche et un jean extra large vers le bas.

Il nous jette un bref regard.

Sourit.

_Hey les jeunes !, s'exclame t-il la main lever

_Hey !, réponds Eijiro surexcité

Et ils se fixent tout les deux, avec un énorme sourire.

Même si celui du cadet respirais l'admiration.

Et je le compris.

Eijiro étais…beau ?

En muscle et…ferme.

Puis Eijiro ainé tourne la tête vers les deux autres qui s'enlaçaient toujours.

Il fronce les sourcils et se rapprochent.

_Hey, mon pote, je crois que ça suffit là, lance Eijiro du futur un peu contrarié

Katchan ainé se contente d'hausser un sourcil moqueur et de défaire l'étreinte en plusieurs tapes sur la tête d'Ochako qui se retire en reniflant.

_Enfoiré, chuchote Katchan ainé en roulant des épaules, ça fait un bail hein…

Eijiro ainé ne dit rien.

Puis souris.

Et ils lèvent la main dans un bel ensemble, dans une tape énergique, amicale et forte.

Une bourrade amicale et masculine.

Et Eijiro cligne des yeux, surpris en voyant son ainé si proche de Katsuki ainé.

Lui passer les mains dans les cheveux dans une boutade, rire et rigoler ainsi avec lui.

Chose qui lui ait impossible en ce moment.

Pour le moment.

Et Eijiro sourit de toutes ses dents et jette un regard confiant à Katsuki.

Katsuki qui grimace face à l'intensité de son regard et préfère regarder ailleurs.

Un léger rire m'échappe.

Je supposai qu'Eijiro ne devrait plus s'en faire quant à son amitié avec Katchan.

Quant à moi…

Moi…, pensai-je en baissant la tête

Tête que je relève aussitôt face à un autre flash.

Flash qui laisse apparaitre un homme assez grand, à la musculature soigneusement dessiné.

Cet homme passe une main agacé dans sa chevelure mi-blanche et rouge.

Cet homme jette un regard à Katsuki ainé qui discutait joyeusement avec l'autre Eijiro.

Il soupire et se tourne vers nous.

_Désoler pour cet incident. Lance Shouto ainé, On espère qu'il n'a pas été trop pénible. Par contre, si vous souhaiter le garder ici… _définitivement_ …

Ochako ainé laisse un bref rire lui échapper.

Katchan à mes côtés, fronce les sourcils.

Katchan ainé cesse de rigoler avec Eijiro en repoussant pour la énième fois sa main et jette un regard courroucé à Shouto-ainé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Shouto du futur jette juste un regard à l' opposer de Katchan ainé.

Celui-ci grogne.

Shouto derrière nous, se contente de poser la main sur son menton en s'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Des gants, une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés et un pantalon ainsi qu'une ceinture.

Une tenue décontracter mais qui lui allait parfaitement.

Shouto ainé soupire et s'apprête à faire volt face vers le miroir lorsqu'un autre flash retentit.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?, lance une voix féminine

Une voix un peu dur, sûre d'elle.

Momo cligne des yeux et tends le cou, intéresser, alors que son ainé apparaissait.

Les cheveux plus court que maintenant et dans une robe évaser vers le bas.

Elle ne nous jette aucun regard et agrippe Shoto par le col.

Shoto ainé ne scille pas alors qu'elle le traine vers le miroir.

_Tu vas juste bousiller Saori ! on viens juste de la remettre sur pied alors ne gâchez pas tout pour une _curiosité_ mal placé !

Elle tourne un regard courroucé vers Eijiro et Ochako ainé qui se tendent et regarde ailleurs.

_On avait dit juste un seul ! Qu'est ce que vous n'arrivez pas à _comprendre ?_ , lance-t-elle furieuse

Je cligne des yeux alors que derrière, Momo croisait les bras, fière d'elle.

Toujours aussi stricte pensai-je en la voyant tirer Shouto ainé par le col.

Elle soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez.

_C'est bon, marmonne-t-elle

Elle lève le regard vers Shouto, qui la fixe de haut.

Puis alors, qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il se baisse et pose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Momo et Momo ainé virent écrevisse.

Shouto se contente d'hausser un sourcil et de poser une seconde fois la main sur son menton, réfléchissant pour la première fois à _cette_ éventualité.

Les filles gloussent aux côtés de Momo qui ne sait plus ou se mettre alors que Momo du futur marmonnait.

Elle prend juste la main de Shouto, nous jettent un léger regard, les pommettes rouges et disparait dans le miroir avec lui.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

_Du calme, lance soudainement Eijiro ainé, le regard sur Katchan du futur

Et on l'observe tous passer une main tremblante sur son cou.

Sa mâchoire se contracte.

Ochako ainé laisse un léger rire lui échapper en essuyant une larme.

_Il ne va pas tarder Katsuki-kun, dit-elle

_Oui, mon pote, détresse, ajoute Eijiro du futur un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres

_Je ne suis pas- commence Katchan ainé mais un flash l'interrompit

Un flash différent des autres car personne n'apparut sur le coup.

Mais la terre se mit à trembler.

Je m'accroche à Katchan alors que certains cris affolés se firent entendre derrière nous.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, lance Eijiro ainé en fixant Ochako du futur

Ochako du futur qui tangue d'un pied à l'autre pour se stabiliser

_C'est la perturbation dont parlais Momo et Saori, commence-t-elle

Ochako ainé pose le regard sur moi, me surprenant.

_Deux one for all dans une même épo-

Elle s'interrompit quand la secousse devint plus violente et qu'elle tombe en avant dans les bras d'Eijiro ainé.

L'on remarque à peine la brume du miroir tournoyé à grande vitesse.

Mais une décharge s'abattit soudainement sur le miroir et l'on y porte tous le regard.

Je remarque à peine que j'étais désormais dans les bras de Katchan.

Tout comme je ne remarquai pas le corps de Katchan ainé se crisper dans l'attente.

Et une main sortit soudainement de la brume nous faisant sursauter.

Une main qui se crispe et serre le poing.

Puis un bras dénudé fit son apparition.

Une épaule et une seconde main.

Un bras et une masse de cheveux qui me fit écarquiller les yeux.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans les bras de Katchan qui m'enserrait le torse.

Je tends le cou, fébrile alors que le nouveau venus pousse un cri et ne force la barrière atterrissant sur ses jambes, essoufflé et prends appuis sur ses genoux.

Mon cœur bat vite dans ma poitrine en l'observant.

Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt à col roulé blanc et d'un pantalon vert à multiple poche.

L'homme se redresse et je tombe dans un regard vert semblable au mien.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine alors que la prise de Katchan se resserre.

Il se redresse, un peu essoufflé, le regard toujours dans le mien.

…Il se redresse et ça me fit réaliser _qui_ j'avais en face de moi.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je d'une voix fébrile

_Je sais, lance t-il tout contre mon oreille

Et le regard du moi du futur se pose sur Katchan.

Son regard changea de tout au tout et je sens Katchan frissonner contre moi.

Son regard s'obscurcit, me choquant moi-même avant de devenir tremblant.

Et perdus.

Il passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et penche la tête vers nous.

Et une voix se fit entendre.

Un « Deku » faible, fébrile, presque douloureux.

Et mon moi du futur se fige et tourne aussitôt la tête sur le côté.

Eijiro et Ochako ainés se décalent lentement sur les côtés.

Et le regard du moi futur tombe dans celui de Katchan ainé.

Et mon moi ainé disparus soudainement.

Je cligne des yeux et l'expression surprise des autres me confirma que je n'avais pas la berlue.

J'ai disparus ?, pensai-je

Jusqu'à ce qu'un son ne se fasse entendre.

Celui d'un objet ou d'un corps heurtant violemment un autre.

Et je cligne des yeux puis tourne la tête sur le côté.

C'est surpris que je voie les bras de Katchan ainé enserrer fermement celui de mon ainé dont les jambes étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches.

D'ici, je sus que son corps tremblait alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le dos de mon ainé et qu'il enfonce le visage dans son cou.

Mon ainé tremble, ses mains tâtent fébrilement le corps de Katchan ainé, cherchant à quoi se raccrocher et halète, tout tremblant.

Cette scène me fit frissonner.

Trembler, et fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre alors qu'on les observe s'enlacer comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Katchan ainé pose des baisers fébriles dans le cou de l'autre dont le corps tremble toujours.

Un sanglot résonne soudainement.

Un sanglot venant du moi du futur.

Et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chaire de Katchan en m'entendant parler.

_T'as disparus, chuchota le moi du futur

_Je sais, réponds Katchan ainé en resserrant sa prise

_J'ai paniqué, je...je suis resté tout seul, sanglote l'autre moi

_Je sais, réplique Katchan ainé en posant une main tremblante sur sa nuque

Ma nuque.

Ma…nuque, repris-je encore une fois

Mon cœur bat à une folle allure alors que l'espoir finis par naitre dans mon cœur.

Mon corps tremble contre celui de Katchan qui ne dit rien.

_T'ai partis ! Et je...j'ai crus que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir…

_Je sais.

_J'ai eut tellement peur…, balbutie mon ainé tout tremblant

_Je sais.

_Je, la nuit tu, je-je te cherchais à côté tu sais ?, le lit était tellement vide et...froid

_Je sais, lance à nouveau Katchan, un début de sanglot dans la voix

_Tu…j'ai, j'avais tellement peur ! Je-je me réveillais tout le temps voir si tu- si t'étais toujours dans nos cadres photos, Sanglote-il toujours

Mon cœur refusait toujours de se calmer

Est-ce que…

_Et puis j'ai, je me suis rendu compte que-que si jamais le passé changeai je...je n'aurais plus ses souvenirs de toi

_Gomen, susurre Katchan ainé en agrippant la chevelure noire aux reflets verts, le corps tremblant, comme prêt à se briser à tout instant.

_Et, et ça me faisais flipper tu sais, je-je devais recharger Saori mais-mais j'y arrivais pas, tu…j'étais seul…

_Pardon, répondis Katchan d'une voix étouffé et douloureuse

_J'ai-J'ai fais de mon mieux tu sais, pour-pour Saori ! Les-les autres m'ont aidé aussi mais...t'étais pas là et-

Il s'arrête et sanglote dans le creux du cou de Katchan ainé qui resserre durement sa prise.

_Me quitte plus, gémit-il

_Promis.

_Fais plus jamais ça Katchan, sanglote-il, me laisse plus jamais seul…

_Jamais.

J'ouvre la bouche et inhale soudainement.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte que je ne respirais plus.

J'observe toujours les deux formes enlacer.

Et plus je les observais.

Plus la réalité s'imposait à moi.

Douce et aimante.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je d'une petite voix

_Hun ?

_Je…c'est vrai ?...ça-ça veut vraiment dire ce que je pense, pas vrai ?

_Faut croire, murmure t-il

Je cligne des yeux, les battements de mon cœur ne voulant ralentir alors que leurs étreintes se raffermissaient de plus en plus.

Que Katchan ainé laisse une unique larme lui échapper avant d'enfouir le visage dans le cou du moi futur.

Une minute s'écoula avant qu'ils se détachent lentement l'un de l'autre.

Les jambes du moi du futur touchent à nouveau terre mais ses mains s'enroulent autour de Katchan ainé et il pose le front sur sa clavicule.

_A-alors, commence Mina d'une petite voix

Tous se tournent vers elle, la faisant hésiter un instant.

Elle se gratte la joue intimidée avant de reprendre.

_ça veut dire que…la fiancée de Katsuki senpai c'est…Izuku senpai ?, demande-t-elle

Sa question me fit écarquiller les yeux et tourner brusquement la tête vers les deux concerné qui rompait leur étreinte.

Ils se tournent vers nous.

Katchan ainé esquisse un sourire mais mon autre moi fronce les sourcils en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes encore visible sur ses joues.

_Hein…, murmure t-il, je ne suis pas la fiancé de Katchan

L'on cligne tous des yeux, surpris et ma prise tremble à nouveau sur les bras de Katchan.

Katchan dont la main se met soudainement à caresser mon côté droit en un geste réconfortant.

Izuku ainé se tourne alors vers Katchan du futur qui souriait toujours.

Il fronce à nouveau les sourcils en se rapprochant de lui.

_Je ne suis pas _sa_ fiancée, lance t-il à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres

Il sourit tendrement en coin.

_Je suis _son_ fiancé, lance t-il d'une voix dure et implacable

Le sourire de Katchan ainé s'élargit avant qu'il ne fonce sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'échangent alors un baiser.

Un baiser lent et profond qui fit couler plusieurs larmes à mon moi du futur qui s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je sentis alors le regard des autres sur moi et je rougis en baissant la tête.

Puis réalise enfin la position dans laquelle je suis et rougis encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre n'apparaisse soudainement au dessus de moi.

Je redresse la tête et plonge dans le regard d'Ochako ainé.

Elle sourit doucement et ses pommettes rougissent.

Un sourie tremblant se forme sur mes lèvres.

_T'ai trop belle Ochako-chan, murmurai-je

Les deux Ochako clignent des yeux et rougissent en se prenant le visage dans leurs mains.

_Merci Deku-kun, murmure-t-elles

Katchan grogne et Ochako du futur relève la tête vers nous.

Elle sourit.

_Désoler pour tout ça, dit-elle, l'on à dut vous causer quelques problèmes

_Oh je-

_C'étais qui ces gars ?, me coupe Katchan

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour comprendre de qui est-ce qu'il parlait.

Ces hommes en noirs qui en voulaient à sa vie.

Je jette alors un coup d'œil a Katchan ainé et le découvre occuper à dévorer ma bouche.

Ou plutôt celle de mon ainé.

Je rougis sous l'intensité de leurs baisers.

De leurs doigts qui se cherchent pour s'enlacer.

De leur envie de se toucher l'un et l'autre.

Je compris qu'ils ont cruellement manqué à l'un, comme à l'autre.

Et sur le coup, la réaction de Katchan ainé envers moi, hier ne me parut pas si anodine que ça.

Le moi du futur lui manquais cruellement.

Je rougis et murmure des mots incompréhensible en revenant a Ochako ainé qui rit doucement en m'observant.

N'ayant pas manqué mon coup d'œil.

_Pour ne pas en dire trop, commence-t-elle en levant les yeux en l'air, à mon époque…

Elle baisse les yeux sur moi me faisant sursauter.

Elle sourit.

_T'ai devenus le meilleur Deku-kun !

_...Hein ?, dis-je

_T'as surpassé All Might mon pote !, lance Eijiro du futur en levant son pouce

Et un long frisson me parcours à ces mots.

Surpasser…all Might ?

Sérieusement ?, pensai-je en tournant la tête de façon mécanique vers le moi du futur qui pose de petit baiser a répétition sur les lèvres de Katchan ainé qui esquisse un sourire en coin.

Maintenant que j'y pensais…tout à l'heure... il a bien disparus pas vrai ?

Il…j'ai bougé si vite que j'ai disparus un court instant.

Je déglutis, le regard toujours poser sur lui.

Ou plutôt sur moi, âgé.

Je...semblais ne pas me reconnaitre.

Etais-ce vraiment moi dans trois ans ?

Plus fort qu'all Might ?

Finalement…je ne l'ai vraiment pas déçu.

Je soupire de soulagement, alors que toutes ces informations m'engourdissaient le cerveau.

Je suis le fiancé de Katchan.

Katsuki et Ochako semblait bien s'entendre dans le futur.

Et voila que je surpasse désormais all Might.

Je suis le numéro …un.

Mais alors…

_Pourquoi en vouloir à Katchan ? Demandai-je

Celui-ci rompt l'étreinte et se place à mes côtés, la main sur ma tête alors qu'Ochako ainé croise les doigts derrière elle.

_C'est un peu compliquer mais en gros…tu es devenus _beaucoup_ trop puissant Deku-Kun

Je rougis et j'eu soudainement des fourmis dans les jambes.

C'était…trop.

_Alors certains super vilain…on vite renoncer à s'en prendre à toi.

_ça ne les menais à rien alors ils ont vite abandonné, lance Eijiro du futur en se grattant la tête

_Du coup…, commence lentement Ochako ainé en se tournant vers le moi du futur

Je fis de même.

Et mon regard plonge dans le mien.

Mon regard plonge dans celui d'Izuku aîné.

Izuku ainé qui sourit en coin, puis reporte son regard sur Katchan a iné.

Son regard s'adoucit considérablement, ses pommettes devinrent rouges alors que Katchan ainé y pose un léger baiser, les faisant rougir encore plus.

Et je compris sans même qu'Ochako ainé n'eut besoin de finir sa phrase.

Et Katchan aussi, vu que sa poigne se resserre dans mes cheveux.

_Ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à son point faible, murmure Eijiro le regard braqué sur eux

_Mais ils n'y sont pas vraiment arriver, lance Ochako ainé en nous faisant à nouveau face, Katsuki-Kun est aussi fort et...violent qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui.

_Bien évidemment, réplique celui-ci avec une once de fierté

_En faites, ils ont juste compris que s'en prendre au Katsuki actuel était peine perdus…

_Alors lorsqu'on a sauvé Saori et qu'on l'a réparé…certains on essayer de s'en prendre à elle pour pouvoir aller dans le passé, lance Ochako ainé

_Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi s'il pouvait revenir dans le passé ?, demande Katchan en fronçant les sourcils

En effet, ce n'étais pas logique.

_Oh, ça, commence Eijiro en se grattant le menton, l'on à juste déduis que se débarrasser d'Izuku alors qu'il n'est encore celui qu'on connait contrecarre peut être les plans de ces vilains

_Oui, continue Ochako ainé, peut être que ceux qui sont à l'origine de ça n'en serais pas là sans toi ? Sans ce que tu as accomplis jusqu'à maintenant je veux dire.

_Tu as sans doute influencé d'une quelconque manière ce qu'ils sont maintenant, lance Eijiro ainé en croisant les bras

_Oh…Je comprends, dis-je d'une petite voix

_Et puis tu sais, lance Ochako du futur avec un grand sourire, tu ne serais pas à ce stade sans Katsuki-Kun ! C'est en grande partie grâce à lui si tu en es là tu sais…

Je rougis alors que la main sur ma tête caresse lentement mes cheveux.

S'il leurs était impossible de s'en prendre à moi.

Ni à Katchan ainé.

Et si se débarrasser du moi actuel pouvait interférer avec ce qu'ils sont actuellement.

Alors le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'influencer dans mon avenir était…

Katchan.

Sur le coup, j'eus envie de l'enlacer.

Alors je ne me gênai pas et me tourne vers lui en enfouissant le visage dans sa poitrine.

Je l'entends rire tout bas alors que sa main fourrage toujours dans mes cheveux.

C'était bon.

Agréable.

Plaisant.

Et je soupire de bien être avant qu'une main ne se pose vivement sur mon épaule et me pousse à me retourner.

Je plonge à nouveau dans un regard semblable au mien.

Il sourit.

_Salut !

_Sa-Salut, balbutiai-je un peu mal à l'aise

Bon sang c'était flippant de se voir sois même avec quelques années en plus

Sur le coup, je compris le mal aise qu'a du ressentir Katchan a la vue de son ainé, la première fois qu'il est apparus.

_Katchan m'a à peu près tout expliquer alors, lance t-il dans un léger rire en tendant les doigts face à moi.

Sa bague en or luit devant moi et je me défais de l'étreinte de Katchan sans m'en rendre compte.

Mon aîné sourit doucement puis retire lentement la bague de son doigt et me la tends.

J'ouvre la bouche, incrédule et tend la main.

Il laisse choir la bague dans le creux de ma paume.

C'est le visage flamboyant que je la caresse du bout des doigts, n'osant pas plus la toucher.

Puis la prends du bout des deux doigts et la porte à la hauteur de mon visage.

C'est tremblant que je la place de sorte à lire ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur.

Et ce que j'y lis me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

 _Merci de m'aimer ° B.K_

Je pose une main tremblante sur mes lèvres.

Je sus que ces mots… n'étaient pas les miens.

Le moi du futur me prends le visage en coupe.

Il pose le front contre le mien.

_Je l'aime tellement, chuchote-il

Mais je sus que les deux Katchan devaient nous entendre.

Je le supposai en tout cas.

_Quand il est partis…quand il a soudainement disparus…j'ai eu tellement peur tu sais, me dit-il

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant.

_Il m'est trop cher tu comprends ?...Je peux pas vivre sans lui…C'est trop douloureux, chuchote-il

Il ferme douloureusement les yeux.

_Je veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas, achève t-il d'une voix tremblante

Sa prise se resserre sur mon visage et je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

_Je-je ne sais pas si l'on pourra toujours contrer ces gens là tu sais ?, ces personnes qui veulent me l'enlever alors…tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose ?

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête.

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant.

Ses yeux se baignent de larmes alors qu'une de ses mains quitte ma tête.

Il me tend alors son annulaire.

_Promets moi que tu prendras soin de lui, que peut importe ses types qui viendrons peut être s'en prendre à lui…tu le protégeras d'accord ?

Sa voix tremble et j'hoquète, manquant d'air.

L'amour que laissais transparaitre chacun de ses gestes…de ces mots m'atteignait de plein fouet.

En plein cœur.

En mon fond intérieur, je fus content.

Content de toujours aimer Katchan à ce point.

_Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et perdre tout ces souvenirs que j'ai de lui tu comprends ?, chuchote-il, je veux toujours me souvenir de lui…de tout ce qu'on a traversé…

J'acquiesce et tends mon petit doigt.

Et c'est en esquissant un sourire et le visage baigné de larme qu'on scelle notre promesse.

_Vous pouvez _arrêter_ de parler de nous comme si on n'était pas là ?, lance Katchan ainé contrarier

_Et j'ai _pas besoin_ de protection merde, rétorque Katchan tout aussi agacé

On laisse alors un bref rire nous échapper alors que le moi du futur relâche ma tête.

L'on essuie vaguement nos larmes et je lui tends la bague qu'il porte aussitôt à son doigt.

Je tourne alors la tête vers les deux Katchan qui nous faisaient face.

Et alors qu'on leurs faisait face à nouveau.

Le contraste fut saisissant.

Le regard que lança Katchan aîné au moi du futur me fit frissonner et je me tourne vers Katchan.

Un jour…il me regardera comme ça.

Je rougis et souris de toutes mes dents alors qu'il détourne le regard, embarrasser

_Et sinon, commence Eijiro en se tournant vers son ainé, c'est quoi « Saori » ?

_Oui, renchéris Ochako-chan dont le regard était toujours sur son ainé, tu en a parlé tout à l'heure

_Ah, commence Ochako du futur un sourire en coin, ce n'est pas vraiment « quoi » mais « qui »…

On l'observe alors tous, assez surpris alors qu'un flash retentit.

Plus brusque que les autres et une fillette en sortis, atterrissant avec grâce sur ses deux jambes.

On l'observe tous, un peu surpris, contrairement à nos ainés.

À part Katchan ainé qui grogne.

La fillette, toujours de dos frissonne d'angoisse et fit volt face avant de se jeter dans les bras de mon ainé.

On eut à peine d'apercevoir son visage qu'elle l'enfouissait dans les cuisses de mon ainé qui pose une main protectrice sur sa tête.

_Toi, susurre Katchan ainé en colère

La fillette frissonne à nouveau puis jette un léger coup d'œil derrière elle.

Et...son regard provoqua un véritable choc à tout le monde alors qu'une pupille verte semblable aux miennes nous observait d'un air un peu angoissé.

Puis elle se tourne complètement vers nous et on découvre tous son visage

Et …je penche la tête sur le côté de même qu'Ochako-chan et Eijiro.

Je ne vis pas les autres en faire de même.

Elle avait…un truc cette fillette.

Un truc qui…

Cette fillette…me rappelait quelqu'un.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Des yeux verts...

….comme moi ?

Une chevelure blonde…comme celle de Katchan mais ébouriffé comme…la mienne.

Une salopette bleue dont l'une des manches pend sur le côté et des baskets.

_Gomen !, s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix fluette comme…Ochako-chan ?

_Ochako…-chan, dis-je d'une voix troublé, c'est, je…qu'est ce que-

_Toi, s'exclame Katchan ainé la mâchoire crisper, t'ai morte _dès_ qu'on rentre !

_Katchan, soupire doucement mon aîné, laisse tombé

_Pas moyen !, hurle Katchan ainé en fronçant les sourcils

Il pointe alors la fillette du doigt.

Elle s'incline aussitôt, tremblante.

_C'est de _sa_ faute si je me suis retrouver dans cette merde.

_Je sais, réplique doucement mon ainé, mais ce n'étais pas vraiment de sa faute…elle...était en surcharge, achève t-il en rougissant, la main toujours dans la chevelure de la petite fille.

Katchan ainé crispe la mâchoire.

_Ok…, murmure lentement Eijiro

_Vous pouvez…expliquer ?, achève Ochako-chan

Mon ainé leurs jettent un bref regard, les pommettes rouges

Il pousse alors la fillette à se redresser et nous fit face, les mains sur les frêles épaules de la petite fille.

Il sourit.

_Je vous présente Saori, lance-t-il tout sourire

_Saori ?, répète-on dans un bel ensemble

_Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un système ou…un truc du genre, lance soudainement Momo

L'on acquiesce tous d'un mouvement de tête.

C'est ce que l'on avait tous déduis en entendant les paroles d'Ochako du futur via cette boule.

_En faites, Saori n'est...pas vraiment humaine, lance Ochako ainé un sourire gêner aux lèvres.

_Hein ?, dit-on dans un grand ensemble

_Elle à été « crée »…tout comme Brainless a été crée pour détruire all Might et bien...Saori a été « crée » pour …détruire Izuku, lance Eijiro en fixant la fillette

En fixant Saori.

Je me tends aussitôt.

_Mais ça n'a pas abouti, réplique aussitôt mon moi du futur gêné, on a trouvé leurs planques à temps et elle n'était pas encore achever.

Il pose alors un regard bienveillant sur Saori.

_Elle avait pour but de remonter le temps, continue t-il, mais sa source d'énergie était instable et il n'arrivait pas...bien la « calibrer »

_Alors ils s'en sont débarrassés lorsqu'on est arrivé, continue Katchan ainé la mâchoire crisper

Saori baisse les yeux.

_Elle peut modifier certains traits de son apparence !, lance mon ainé sur excité, là, elle me ressemble à moi et Katchan pas vrai ? et puis elle a la voix d'Ochako-chan

Il rit.

_Elle adore Ochako-chan !, achève t-il

Ochako du futur et Saori se sourit tendrement

Je cligne des yeux et je compris.

Nos regards se croisent et...l'on se comprit.

Je compris pourquoi…mon moi du futur étais aussi heureux avec cette fille.

Cette fille qui semblait énormément l'apprecier.

Un…enfant de...moi et Katchan.

Je gémis et rougis avant de me prendre le visage dans les mains, ignorant mon ainé qui rougit à son tour et baisse les yeux.

Je compris pourquoi mon moi du futur à voulus la garder.

_Tu es d'accord avec ça ? , lance soudainement Katchan en croisant les bras

Son ainé peste et croise les bras à son tour.

_Ne cause pas, t'as _aucune idée_ de combien c'est dur de résister à cette tête de mule, grimace t-il

Katchan me jette un bref regard alors que je relève la tête.

Il soupire et roule des yeux, chose que je ne compris pas.

_Je suis désoler, lance soudainement Saori attirant le regard de tous sur elle

Elle passe une main gêné dans ses cheveux et baisse les yeux.

_Je…j'ai toujours considérer Izuku et Katsuki comme…mes parents et…je me nourris essentiellement d'eux.

_D'eux ?, lance Eijiro en clignant des yeux

_En gros, elle se nourrit de « l'amour » qu'il y'a entre ces deux là

Je cligne des yeux surpris.

C'est...possible ça ?

_Enfin, je me nourris plus d'Izuku, murmure Saori

Elle sourit.

_Il est…si démonstratif…aimant…Katsuki lui…laisse rien échapper…ou c'est tellement rare

_Est-ce _une remarque ?,_ grogne Katchan ainé

Saori se tend et Izuku passe une main protectrice dans ses cheveux.

_A-Alors quand Katsuki a fait sa demande à Izuku…j'ai été surprise par la vague qui a déferlé d'Izuku, c'était...beaucoup trop fort, presque violent...j'avais jamais ressentis ça…J'ai essayé de le contenir ! J'ai vraiment essayé…mais Izuku était tellement joyeux et… et j'ai tenu à peine une semaine…avant de perdre contrôle…et tu étais juste là à ce moment là.

Elle s'incline encore une fois devant Katchan ainé.

_Je suis désolée ! S'exclame-t-elle

Katchan ainé grogne et détourne les yeux.

Le moi du futur passe une main gêné dans ses cheveux, les pommettes rouges.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, disons merci à Momo et…une amie fane de bricolage pour avoir modifié la source d'énergie de Saori, lance mon ainé

Momo sourit, fière.

_Oh, elle se nourrissait de quoi avant ?, demande Toru

_Elle se nourrit surtout des ressentis…au début c'étais plus sur des ondes néfastes, lance Eijiro, mais maintenant elle se nourrit de ces tourter-

_La ferme, Eijiro grogne Katchan ainé, bon, on peut y aller là ?

Mon ainé acquiesce et se tourne vers moi.

Puis jette un regard à Katchan ainé.

_Dit, tu lui montre ?

_Non, réplique t-il aussitôt

_Aller…

_Non, putain, grogne Katchan

Mon ainé boude et prend la main de Saori et se rapproche de lui.

Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis un autre.

Et un second.

Katchan ainé grogne et tente d'en faire de même mais l'autre reculait aussitôt avant de revenir.

_Katchan, soupire t-il

Et même d'ici, je vis le frisson qui pris Katchan ainé

Ainsi que Katchan juste à mes côtés qui pose une main embarrasser sur son visage.

Katchan ainé grogne et se détourne de mon ainé.

Ignorant le regard moqueur de son cadet à mes côtes, il s'accroupit à mon niveau.

Il retire alors la bague de son doigt et me la tends.

Mes yeux brillent alors que je la prends.

Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts alors que Katchan se rapproche de moi et pose le menton sur mon épaule.

C'est ensemble qu'on lut l'inscription.

Mes mots.

 _Tu es ma force ° M.I_

Je rougis alors que le coin des lèvres de Katchan s'étire.

Il pose alors un baiser sur mon cou, ce qui fit augmenter mes rougeurs.

Et Katchan reprends brusquement son alliance puis se redresse en la portant.

_Satisfait, grogne t-il en jetant un regard en coin à mon ainé qui sourit

_Satisfait, répond t-il

_Bon, je suppose qu'on peut _vraiment_ y aller, lance Eijiro

_Oui !, s'exclame Saori.

Ses pupilles virent au rouge sanguin un bref instant avant de revenir normaux

_Cinq minutes !, s'exclame-t-elle

Eijiro acquiesce et se tourne vers son cadet.

Il jette un bref regard à Katchan.

_Il est un peu tête brûler mais l'on s'y fait vite tu verras, murmure t-il tout bas

_Pardon ? , grince Katchan qui a tout entendu

Les deux Eijiro rigolent avant que l'ainé ne se dirige vers le miroir.

Il appela Ochako du futur qui fixait sa cadette.

Elles durent se comprendre car Ochako-chan rougit avant que son ainé ne se détourne d'elle.

Et lorsqu'elle saisi la main d'Eijiro ainé.

Je compris.

_J'oubliais, vous ne vous rappelerez sans doute pas de nous une fois qu'on sera partis

_Hein ?, hurle tout le monde scandalisé

Et je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre qu'elle répliqua.

_Enfin pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus leurs...alter ego, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaitre dans la brume

Et je souffle soulager.

Parce que je ne voulais pas oublier.

Rien du tout.

J'observe alors mon alter ego du futur et Katchan ainé.

Katchan ainé fit un simple hochement de tête à Katchan qui en fit de même.

Et Katchan ainé se tourne vers mon alter égo.

Je les observe se prendre délicatement la main.

J'observe Katchan ainé me lancer un bref regard et un sourire en coin avant de disparaitre dans la brume, Saori à ses côtés.

Et je me vis entrer dans la brume, nos regards se croisent.

Il lève alors le petit doigt, me rappelant notre promesse.

Je lui offre alors un regard déterminé qui le fit sourire en coin.

Puis sourire de toutes ses dents alors que la brume l'engloutissait.

Ce fut la dernière image qui s'imprima dans mon esprit.

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'une voix s'élève.

_Euh, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? demande Mina

_J'en sais rien, répond Tenya en clignant des yeux

Puis il jette un regard à sa montre.

_Peut importe nous somme en retard au cours de Mr Aizawa ! Il faut y aller !, s'exclame t-il dans l'urgence

Et tout le monde sors en vitesse du gymnase.

Tout le monde à part moi, Katsuki, Eijiro, Ochako-chan, Momo et Shouto.

L'on se jette tous un regard en coin comme pour s'assurer qu'on s'en rappelait tous.

Qu'on n'a pas rêvé.

Qu'un Katchan plus âge a vraiment fait irruption dans notre cafète.

Que celui-ci est beau à en crever.

Qu'il avait sauvé Katchan un certains nombre de fois.

Qu'il avait fais tourner la tête a presque toutes les filles.

Qu'il s'est jeter sur moi, dans un couloir et que c'était atrocement chaud.

Qu'il m'avait fait comprendre -d'une certaine manière- ce que je ressentais pour Katchan.

Qu'il nous avait permis de rencontrer Ochako, Eijiro, Shouto et Momo du futur.

Qu'il m'a permis de me rencontrer, moi qui ais surpasser All Might.

Qu'il me donna la chance de rencontrer Saori avant l'heure…Saori que je considérais sans doute, comme mon enfant.

Sans doute.

Qu'il s'en était allé, un sourire en coin avec mon ainé, ainsi qu'avec la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Cette promesse qui me fit me tourner vers Katchan.

Cette promesse que je comptais tenir, coute que coute.

Parce qu'il est mon pilier.

Mon amour.

Ma force.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voila.

Mon dernier chapitre de Voyage temporel.

Je n'aurais pas crus qu'elle finirait avant désir brûlant.

Mais voila, c'est fait ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

 **PS : Je posterai un dernier chapitre après celui-ci mais juste pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :)**

Et un grand et énorme merci à tout ceux qui ont pris leurs temps pour reviewé ! je ne mentirais pas, c'est grâce à vous qu'elle est terminer cette fic.

Je sais que très peu on l'habitude de laisser une review, mais moi j'ai tendance à me baser sur _ça_ pour savoir si mes fictions plaisent ou pas.

Car My hero Academia bouffe à elle seule tout mon temps, mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime écrire, c'est ma passion et j'adore ce couple, c'est donc naturel pour moi.

Mais j'ai beaucoup de fic sur ce fandom, rien qu'ici j'ai **trois fics en cours** et j'ai actuellement deux histoires longues dont les premiers chapitres sont écris ainsi que deux two shots.

Je vais les poster, mais je dois finir avec ceux que j'ai d'abord pour ne pas être débordé.

Je posterais d'ailleurs bientôt une fic sur SNK.

Tout ceci pour dire que j'ai beaucoup de fics, beaucoup d'histoire en tête que je compte et veut écrire, alors quand je poste une fic qui ne plait pas, alors je me concentre surtout sur d'autre. Bien sur je continue de la poster, mais moins régulièrement et moins prioritaire que les autres.

Alors ne vous dites pas **les autres reviews, donc c'est cool, je vais juste lire vus que je sais qu'elle va continuer…**

Rien ne prouve que ce sera le cas XD

En tout cas je me répète mais merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivis sur Voyage temporel, merci à DRIOPE qui s'engage dans sa correction

Et **Info** , j'ai deux fics longue en cours d'écriture, un autre voyage temporel mais avec un Izuku qui débarque cette fois ci et un autre porter sur les « Mondes parallèles ».

Merci

JeniSasu.


End file.
